


The Bride of the Serpent

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don't own HomeStuck and that sucks, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Some Friends go on vacation. One in particular catches the interest of a stranger.No wait! It should go like this!!!!!Being a tourist sucks when you have nothing to do, so you go out and find something to do. Now they won't leave you alone.No, that is a terrible summary too....I know!This is a story you will read. The force compels you~Oh GOG, I am bad at this!!!!!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

\-------------------

Beyond a dense forest is a cave. A large cave with a water system inside. The cave runs so far back, it has many smaller pockets of caves.

 

In one of these caves is a large serpent in a deep sleep. This isn't some ordinary, as ordinary as a large serpent can get, serpent. No, this serpent is called a Cherub.

 

A species of mysterious and mystical creature that inhabit very few and select extreme places.

 

Little is known about this species and the people who live their territory must be careful. The creatures can be either good or bad depending.

 

\------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, a country far a way. A few friends plan a trip for vacation.

 

After a small argument, they decided on a small island owned by a friends parent.

 

They took a private plane owned by some person they never heard of, but apparently their friends mom works for them.

 

"I thought you mom owned the island?"

 

"She does, she just has some debt with the guy and is trying to work it off."

 

With that said, they get off the plane.

 

One of them was holding an orange soda and accidentally spilled it on the person in front of them.

 

"Shxt."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

\-----------------------------------

A darling young man is currently aggravated with his current situation. What situation you ask?

 

Why, the one where he is covered in orange soda. His pale skin and ravenette hair felt sticky and clotting.

 

"Awe, man! Dirk, not cool."

 

He turned to the man behind him and glared. The blonde male smiled apologetically at the smaller male.

 

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen!"

 

"Sigh....It's fine, I just need to change. Wait, where is my luggage?"

 

He searched the luggage cart, but saw nothing.

 

"Your luggage is not here, sorry love."

 

He frowned and his aunt offered to give him some of her clothes. He left to change in the bathroom.

 

He came back wearing a long white dress with a light blue ribbon. A straw hat with a white bow. His hair is still wet with water drops from washing it earlier as is his skin.

 

He sighed. The adjusted his glasses.

 

"Auntie, this fits perfectly."

 

They heard they aunt chuckle nervously.

 

"You were hoping something would happen and needed a change of clothes didn't you. So you hid my bag."

 

"Yep."

 

She then handed him, his bags. They started walking.

 

"I look like a girl."

 

"Yep."

 

\------------------------------

 

It was a two hour ride to the private resort and the whole trip there was a nightmare for the young ravenette male. His male friends were giving him a hard time.

 

"Come on guys, stop it already!"

 

The ravenette says calmly as his friends continue to give him tips on how to get a man.

 

"But, John! With those looks, you could be a _heart breaker_.", said Dirk with a grin and triangle shades.

 

Dirk wore a white and orange jacket with black pants and tennis shoes.

 

"Yeah, **step one:** _Smile_.", laughed a white haired male with a red shirt and blue jeans and flat shoes and round shades.

 

"Dave, you @ss.", said the boy.

 

"Now, now. That's no way for a lady to talk.", said a taller ravenette.

 

Dave laughed when the boy gave the taller ravenette the bird. The taller ravenette had a white shirt, green jacket and brown pants and black boots. A pair of glasses.

 

"My dear, little muffin. Calm down, when we get to the hotel. You can change clothes. Simple as that.", said his aunt.

 

She had pale skin and raven hair. A pair of glasses. She wore a tan skirt and blue sweat shirt and tennis shoes. 

 

He frowned at her. Tilting his head up to see her face.

 

"You're the one who made me wear this."

 

"True....I'm sorry."

 

"No you're not....", he whispered.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Once they got to the resort, the boy settled into his own room.

 

The rooms are like little houses or huts. Surrounding the huts is a fence that's high above the ground. It's just like a village.

 

The rooms are separated from the main building were you check in, in the front. There is a snack bar near the pool and a gift shop.

 

It's a $12 jeep ride with a $5 extra for accommodation tour that stops at the marine life museum/ aquarium. It's right next to the beach and city.

 

The resort it self is secluded, besides the small town it's in and the dense forest it is engulfed in.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

The boy went to change clothing when he noticed that all of his clothes were non-binary, generic female clothing with little male apparel.

 

He clinched his fists tightly and shook with his head down.

 

Calming down, he sighed.

 

" _Typical._ ", he thought bitterly.

 

\----------------------

 

He decided to stick with what he's wearing now and go out and explore the forest. Taking the bag his other aunt gave him, he left. After writing a note.

 

He got a lot of looks from many people.

 

Some of the native town's people **(Mostly male)** tried talking to him, thinking he is a girl.

 

"WWhat do you say, doll?"

 

\---------------------------------------

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Serious themes involved!!!!

\-----------------------------

A guy that looks like an 80's greaser asked him with a smirk.

 

"A tour? Sorry, I can't."

 

"WWhy?", he quirked his brow.

 

"Because, I promised my best friend I would go with him."

 

"Oh, WWell...okay, maybe wwe can hang out some time?"

 

He was looking hopeful.

 

**== >** _Crush Him._

 

No, you can't. You don't have the heart to do it. Instead, you cheer him up.

 

"Sure, but after the tour. It ends at the aquarium, right? Meet me there. The tour I'll be going on is on Wednesday."

 

He smiled and nodded his head.

 

"Alright! I mean...uh...Okay, see you then Doll."

 

Before he left, he remembered something.

 

"Oh, right! WWhere are my manners? I'm Cronus by the wway. Cronus Ampora."

 

"Ampora? Eridan's brother?"

 

Cronus had a surprised look on his face.

 

"You knoww my brother?"

 

"Yeah, he's a friend."

 

He smiled at that.

 

"Good to knoww, sea ya later then."

 

"Good bye and I'm John."

 

He smiled and walked a way. John waving after him.

 

"Time to explore the forest."

 

**John:** _Enter Forest._

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The forest is thick with leaves and branches.

 

"I can't really see....", John muttered.

 

His dress managed to stay in contact as he looked for a path. Upon finding one, he followed a butterfly when it appeared.

 

It was white and glowed blue. He was fascinated by the beautiful wings and watched it fly in front of him.

 

He also gazed at his surroundings.

 

It was wet with dew from an earlier rain. His dress was stained greed and his shoes dirty.

 

The butterfly led him to a sparkling pond. Nice and clear and very clean.

 

The butterfly danced a round until it landed on the center of the water.

 

\-------------

 

John stripped his clothes and slowly walked towards the butterfly. Looking back to where he put his clothes, behind the big rocks.

 

Once he reached the butterfly, it floated up and a round him. It lands in his hands. He smiles at it in wonder. It then flies a way.

 

He giggles, unaware of the eyes that has been following him when he started walking down the dirt path he found.

 

He dips down into the water for a moment.

 

The person also gets into the water. John then pops up out of the water.

 

His hair's dripping wet and then he stiffens. Feeling someone behind him.

 

Arms rap a round him, their cold touch heats up his skin.

 

He squirms, but the arms hold him in place. He's pressed flush against the man.

 

"It's quit brave of you to trespass on my land."

 

\-----------------------

 

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You had been Warned.

\-----------

The man whispered in his ear.

 

John made a sound of discomfort.

 

"Hnm..."

 

"....Turn a round."

 

**-Mans POV-**

 

Their heart was pounding, I could feel it. I'm curious to know what they look like with out those stupid glasses blocking my view.

 

They are a foreigner, they usually are. Foreigners, they don't when to keep their dirty hands off my belongings.

 

This  is all my territory, the locals do a crxppy job of preserving my forest. If small things like this "girl" can just walk right in.

 

When "she" turns a round, I think my heart stopped.

 

_Deep, glossy blue eyes...._

 

_Soft, ravenette hair...._

 

_Creamy, pale skin..._

 

_Rosy cheeks heated up with a troubled expression._

 

Only down side is "her" buck teeth...

 

I think I can get over that, though.

 

"She" seems nervous, probably because I'm handsome. Also naked....

 

I am pressed up against "her". "She's" biting "her" lip and I keep staring at it.

 

**-POV OVER-**

 

The man leans in, to brush his lips against John's. Slowly closing his eyes and gently kissing him.

 

John finds his eyes fluttering shut as well. Moaning into the kiss, John felt weak.

 

He tried to back a way, but the other man held him firm and responded to every step.

 

Until, John was trapped.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Back against a rock a body rubbing against him, John caved in.

 

At first they were sloppy, but that quickly got fixed. They're making out.

 

The man groaned and grunted in pleasure, when John started getting into the kiss.

 

"Hm...A-Ah~ Hn...", Moaned John.

 

The man slid his hand onto John's lower back and mouthed John's neck and chest.

 

Biting John's skin and nipping his sensitive areas. 

 

John's hands groping the man's head as he arches his back to feel him.

 

John gasping for breath as saliva trailing and dripping down.

 

The man pauses his assault on sensitive skin to huff out air.

 

He lays on John to rest.

 

They're covered in sweat and John's face is completely flushed.

 

He squirms, feeling pressure on his lower region.

 

"U-Um...", squeaks John's voice in a whisper.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Now, what?"

 

The man doesn't answer, instead he backs up and give John a full view of his face.

 

The man has black hair and tan-ish skin. Dilated red eyes and a hazed expression.

 

A red blush on his cheeks and saliva trailing down his lips. A scar on one of his eyes.

 

John shuts his eyes a way as he feels the man rest his hands on John's hips.

 

**John: Kneel.**

 

Holding the mans gaze, he dips down under the water.

 

A vacant smile spreads on the man's face.

 

After a few minutes, John comes up for air.

 

They are both panting.

 

\------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	5. Chapter 5

\--------------

The man kisses him gently before slipping a way. Without glancing at John.

 

"Caliborn."

 

Then he left. John lowered his head and bit his lip. He puts his clothes on and leaves quietly.

 

_"An open invitation..."_ , thought John.

 

He was sort of damp and by the time he was laying on his bed, his heart was still pounding. He laid on his stomach and hugged a pillow.

 

"What did I get my self into?," he whispered.

 

Remembering he couldn't stop looking at him. He felt warm and so....good. So very good. He kind of wants to feel like that again. But....

 

He squeezes the pillow tightly. He lays his head down.

 

_No..._

 

_Seeing him....Caliborn....Bad idea._

 

Hopefully, he won't have to run into him in public or at all and forget about him. He sighed.

 

**John: Sleep.**

 

\----------------------------------------

 

He closes his eyes and drifted to sleep briefly. Someone was at the door. John got up and answered.

 

"Yes?"

 

At the door, was a girl with red highlights in her black hair and tan skin. She was in a hotel uniform. She smiled and handed him a letter.

 

"What's this?"

 

"Tickets to a rock concert, courtesy of your Grandma."

 

John frowned and winced. She noticed.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

\-----------------

 

John sighed.

 

"I just don't see why she even tries. I don't even like her, let alone actually call her my....you know. I always refer to her as my aunts mother or batter witch. I reelly don't sea her as my....anyways, sorry If I'm giving you my baggage..."

 

"It's fine, I'm Aradia Megido."

 

"John Egbert."

 

She smiles softly.

 

"I know, your 'Aunts Mother' talks about you all the time and she's right, when she says you're cute."

 

John puffed his cheeks and crosses his arms.

 

"I'm not cute, I'm manly! Boys aren't suppose to be cute."

 

Aradia rolled hr eyes and quirked a brow.

 

"Right, says the one that looks like a doll."

 

John frowned at her, looking hurt.

 

"Sorry, if I'm not a convincing boy. No one treats me like an adult. I'm just the permanent glass child that can't do anything!"

 

Aradia frowned.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend..."

 

"It's okay..."

 

"Why don't I come with you to the Concert?"

 

John offered her a smile.

 

"Sure, I'd love that."

 

"Great, the concert is tonight. I'll pick you up at eight."

 

"Okay, see you then!"

 

"You too!"

 

She left and John closed the door. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

John decided to check Pester Chum.

 

_Messages '4'  Chums '2' Online_

 

\-----------------------------------

 

**Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

\---------------------

                                                                                    **PorcelinDoll - Pester - SeaTheif -(Online)**

 

_JE- Tiger Shark._

 

**MP- Little Blue Whale.**

 

**MP- Water you doing here?**

 

**MP- Clam to apologizes?**

 

_JE- No._

 

_JE- I'm here to say, Why should I apologize_

 

_JE- If you are the one who hurt me?_

 

**MP- ........**

 

**MP- What?**

 

_JE- You left me at the Museum._

 

_JE- Forgot all about me and never came back._

 

_JE- You were my ride._

 

**MP- Whale, you didn't have to kick me in the shin**

 

**MP- and push me down the stairs!**

 

_JE- **:|**_

 

_JE- You didn't break anything and there were only three steps._

 

**MP- That's not justified!**

 

_JE- You told me, I'm forgettable. Like I mean nothing to you. You don't care about me at all!_

 

**MP- Listen shrimp.**

 

**MP- It was an accident. That happens sometimes, get over it!**

 

_JE- So it was an accident, when you ditched me to go watch a lame @ss movie._

 

_JE- It was an accident, that you turned off your phone after the eight call._

 

**MP- You came back home without a scratch didn't you?**

 

_JE- The next day, because the Museum closes at Midnight._

 

**MP- ...**

 

_JE- At least I got to meet my frond Vriska- wait, you took her!_

 

**MP- ...**

 

**MP- I'm SORRY, OKAY!**

 

**MP- I'm.......So Glubbing Sorry!**

 

_JE- *Sigh*....Fine._

 

_JE- I forgive you._

 

**MP- Alright, that's enough RPing.**

 

_JE- Okay, good to talk to you again, Auntie Meenah!_

 

**MP- You too, Clown Fish.**

 

_JE- Love you, bye!_

 

**MP- Bye.**

 

**PorcelineDoll - Stop Pestering - SeaTheif - Offline -**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_You see a character selection option on the screen. You click on a character, but they are not selected._

 

**You try again.**

 

_...._

 

**It doesn't work.**

 

**You try again.**

 

_...._

 

**It doesn't work.**

 

**Frustrated, you throw your computer on the ground.**

 

**Flipping the table.**

 

_....._

 

**That didn't help.**

 

**== > Let's move on.**

 

_You can't, that didn't happen. It's not true._

 

**Yes, it is.**

 

_You can't handle the truth, so you do not believe it._

 

**Believe it.**

 

_NO._

 

**YES.**

 

\--------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	7. Chapter 7

\---------------------

_You Suck._

 

**Me? I'm not the one arguing with a non existent voice in their head.**

 

**Now, Let's MOVE ON.**

 

_Okay, okay! You don't have to shout._

 

\--------------------------------

 

A woman stands back stage of a rock concert of the band she manages.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Enter Name.**

 

_Hot B!tch._

 

**No, that doesn't sound pleasant at all!**

 

**Try again.**

 

**Enter Name.**

 

_Areana Serket._

 

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

She smiles and checks up on the band in their trailer. Four people are in the trailer, but five band members.

 

"Where's Nepeta?"

 

"With her bestie, they're at the snack machine."

 

A girl with red shades and teal clothes said.

 

"Thank you, Terezi."

 

"No problem."

 

**The five band members are:**

 

**Nepeta-**   _Base_

 

**Terezi-** _Guitar_

 

**Karkat-** _Drums_

 

**Mituna-** _Back up Singer_

 

**Rufio-** _Leadsinger_

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Tell her later, that the grand child of a very wealthy Corporation, and one quest, will be meeting us after the concert in the trailer. Make them both happy. I don't to give them any reason to stop sponsoring us."

 

"So, you basically want us to kiss butt?", said Karkat.

 

"Precisely."

 

"What does the kid look like?", said Rufio.

 

"I'm afraid the description wasn't helpful. All I got was, and I quote, _"My Little angelfish is the cutest sweetheart! So glubb'n adora-bubble! Wah- If only they like'd me!"_ , end quote."

 

They sweated.

 

"Wait...Those fish puns....no way!", said Karkat.

 

"The witch. Batter Witch.", said Terezi solemnly.

 

Mituna: Look confused.

 

"Why iis every one so seriious? The liittle kiid iisn't eviil."

 

"Well...that's true. If the child in question isn't fond of the 'batter witch', they are quite more pleasant than she is.", said Areana.

 

"That's for sure.", said Mituna.

 

Areana got a call. She nodded and sighed.

 

"Alright, it's time."

 

**== > Be John.**

 

_You are now John Egbert._

 

You were having fun at the concert, until you got sleepy.

 

Aradia was going to take you back to the hotel, until you were separated.

 

You are too tired to care.

 

You wander a round the place, you don't find her.

 

Only one thing to do.

 

**Go to Sleep.**

 

You find a room with a couch or two and lay down.

 

Despite the loud music played by the band.

 

\----------------------------

 

_You have lost Connection._

 

**Reload?**

 

***Yes**         No

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	8. Chapter 8

\----------------------

**_Starting Player Selected._ **

 

**Enter Name:** _Equius Zahawk._

 

**Job:** _Roadie._

 

**What are you doing?**

 

___ Staring..._

 

**At a very pretty girl?**

 

_..._

 

**I'll take that as a yes, now wipe your self off.**

 

**You don't want to scare her a way.**

 

**Good. Now approach her gently.**

 

**Oh no. You're sweating!**

 

_It seems like she doesn't want to engage into a conversation..._

 

**Don't give up!**

 

**Stay DETERMINED.**

 

"Um...Are you okay?"

 

**She's staring at you! What do you do?**

 

_Run a way!_

 

**No, don't do that! Talk back.**

 

"Yes, I am fine. I just need a towel."

 

"Okay, here."

 

She handed him a pink towel with a red design.

 

**Equius: Don't smell it.**

 

_He has more class and self control then some depraved creep. The nerve!_

 

"Thank you."

 

He tries to give it back, but she tells him to keep it.

 

"So, what are you doing here?", she asks.

 

"I'm a roadie for the band."

 

"Cool, I'm Aradia Megido."

 

"Equius Zahawk."

 

"Nice to meet you."

 

"To you as well."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

"Hey, Equius. Who is this?", said Nepeta.

 

"I'm Aradia, nice to meet you. You were great up there."

 

"Thank you! So what are you doing back stage, Aradia?"

 

"Looking for my friend. I was taking them back to the hotel, when I lost them in the crowd."

 

They frowned and exchanged glances.

 

"Would you like for us to help?", said Equius.

 

Aradia smiled and he started blushing. Nepeta grinned.

 

"Yes, I would like that."

 

"Alright, I suggest we inform the one in charge."

 

"Lead the way."

 

Aradia did a sweeping motion with her hand.

 

They walk up to Aranea and got her attention.

 

\------------------------

 

**Meanwhile** , Mituna is on his way to the trailer. 

 

But first, he must answer a call from his girlfriend.

 

"Hello? Oh, Hii Latula!"

 

He stops walking and continues to talk to her.

 

"Yeah, II'm great! You? That's good. Thanks, okay. Bye, now. II love you!"

 

He then hung up. He passed Rufio in the hall.

 

"Hey, amigo. Did you see a small, pale kid with glasses and black hair anywhere?"

 

"No, why?"

 

"Aranea told us all to look for them. The kid is lost and no one's seen them."

 

Mituna frown.

 

"That's horriible! II hope theiir okay!"

 

"Don't worry, friend. I'm sure they're fine. A little scared, but fine."

 

\-----------------

 

**BYE~**


	9. Chapter 9

\-----------------

Karkat walks into the trailer and sees a cute person sleeping on the couch.

 

He walked quietly towards them and gently tried to shake them a wake.

 

"Hey...Kid, wake up. Are you lost?"

 

They stirred and slowly fluttered their eyes open in a sleepy haze. Karkat gulped.

 

"Hm?"

 

"U-Um, kid. What are you doing in here?"

 

They puffed out their cheeks cutely.

 

"I'm not a kid! I just wanted to take a nap, while waiting for my friend to find me."

 

"A nap? With loud music blaring?"

 

Karkat rolled his eyes at the cute person. He sits down on the couch and feels weight on his lap.

 

"What the...Oh my gog!"

 

Karkat flushed as the kid went back to sleep. It was so cute. Head on his lap.

 

**Karkat: Be Terezi.**

 

_Now, you are a fxcking crazy @ss bxtch._

 

You frown, "That's not nice.", you say.

 

"What was that Terezi?", said Aranea.

 

"Nothing, any luck finding them?"

 

"No and worse, our sponsors grandchild never showed up. They're the whole reason we're here in the first place."

 

They entered the trailer and find something amazing to behold, also irritating.

 

"Shxt, It's not what it looks like!"

 

\---------------------------------

 

Aranea's eye twitched and she breathed in deeply. Staying calm, she talks to Karkat.

 

**"What the actual fxck?"**

 

_Okay, calm might not be the word. Rage is better._

 

"I can fxcking explain!"

 

"Then explain."

 

"Guys, you forget I'm blind not deaf."

 

"Oh, right! Sorry, Terezi.", said Aranea.

 

She sighed and told Terezi what's happening.

 

**Reality:** _John sleeping on Karkat's lap._

 

**Aranea version:** _Karkat as an evil animal and John as an innocent babe._

 

"Karkat, I am a shamed of you! Preying on an child without them even being a wake!"

 

"Terezi, If you two would just let me fxcking talk. Dxmn it!"

 

"Yawn....What's with the noise?"

 

John sat up, stretching. They rubbed their eyes.

 

"Hm?"

 

Aranea grabbed John in her arms and put them in Terezi's. She held him close to her chest. Aranea glared at Karkat, getting ready to punch him. Then Mituna walked in.

 

"What are you guys doiing?"

 

"Killing Karkat.", said Terezi casually.

 

"Oh, okay.", Mituna walked past Karkat being strangled by Aranea to get water and left. Karkat was reaching out to him for help, but was ignored.

 

\-----------------

 

"Hum....Should I could back later....?"

 

Aradia watched Aranea sit on Karkat while sipping tea and reading. Karkat was tide up and passed out on the couch. Terezi sitting on a chair with John in her lap.

 

Rufio sweated and shrugged. Equius just standing near Nepeta as she stares at Karkat with sympathy.

 

"Poor Karkat..."

 

Equius patted her back.

 

"He'll live."

 

"I know...but isn't that enough punishment?"

 

" **Nope.** ", said Aranea.

 

She opens one of her eyes to take a peek at Aradia.

 

"Sorry, I meant to get you sooner. Are they who you were looking for?"

 

Implying the person in Terezi's lap.

 

"Yep, Thank you!"

 

"Since my guests hadn't showed up, would you-"

 

"Hmm...tiny pillow. Not soft.", John said out loud in their sleep. Nuzzling into Terezi's chest to be more comfortable.

 

"Rude!", Terezi said indignantly. Hugging him tighter.

 

John woke up.

 

"Hm...Ah. Oh, hello Aradia. I knew you would find me.", John said with a sleepy face.

 

Then he turned to Terezi and starred in a deadpan manner. She starred back in the same manner.

 

"Tiny Pillow."

 

"Doll Face."

 

They blushed at the same time and John snuggled closer to her.

 

"Still a Pillow."

 

"Still attractive."

 

They hugged each other as every one just starred at them in confusion. They sweated at their interactions.

 

"Um....John, since we're here..."

 

"Ah, right."

 

John detached them self from Terezi and stood next to Aradia. They bowed.

 

"Hello, my name is John Egbert. It's very nice to meet you all."

 

There was a pause.

 

"Even Pillow.", Continued John.

 

John looked at Terezi, who nodded in response.

 

Aradia smile, realizing that John is just fond of Terezi.

 

"I am Aradia Megido. I will be accompanying John as his add on. If you hadn't figure it out, John is the grandchild of the _batter witch_ as he calls her."

 

Aranea spit out her tea in shock. There was silence.

 

Karkat woke up.

 

"Hmm....? Hmm!?!"

 

"Miss, can you release that person."

 

John pointing to Karkat. 

 

"O-Oh, right!"

 

She chuckled nervously.

 

"Sorry..."

 

Karkat rubbed his head. John held Karkat's head.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Next time, don't fall a sleep just any where."

 

"Understood, fall a sleep with people near by."

 

"What, No! Sleep at your house!"

 

"Sleep in the bathroom?"

 

"No sleeping in the bathroom!?"

 

"But the water is warm and bubbly..."

 

"You would drown."

 

"....Fine."

 

"Good."

 

"Aradia...It's past my curfew."

 

John walked up to Aradia. They hugged her.

 

"Oh, do you want to go home?"

 

"....Yes."

 

"Okay, sorry you guys for being so late! It was very nice of you all to take care off them for me!"

 

"You're welcome.", said Aranea.

 

She walked up to John and went to his eye level. She smiled.

 

"I hope you had a fun and maybe next time you could come to another concert?"

 

John starred at her intently.

 

"....Better Pillow."

 

"Huh?"

 

She blinked at them.

 

"What?"

 

"You are very pretty. Here's my number, call me."

 

They wrote their number on her hand and everyone just watched with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

 

"W-Why are you...? Are you flirting with me????????"

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm flattered........?"

 

"You seem Intelligent, I like that in a person. I find it attractive."

 

John kissed her on lips, it was quick but it made her blush in surprise.

 

"What the!?!"

 

"That's from my aunt Meenah and for my aunt Meenah. Out of spite and with sincerity, I know you can do better. I apologize for her breaking Vriska's heart and breaking her own, for your's as well. When you see either of them, please....slap them for me. They are not the only who's heart was also shattered. You did nothing and had nothing to do with the problem and are excused. Thank you for your time and please, watch over them for me. Good bye."

 

John tugged on Aradia's sleeve to get her attention.

 

"U-Um, yes?", Aradia sweated.

 

"I'm sleepy."

 

John turned his head to Aranea one more time.

 

"Oh and....It will be okay.", John smiled sincerely. A knowing look in their eye.

 

Then John slumped over tired, Aradia caught them and carried them a way. She and every one else was very confused at what just happened.

 

"Aranea...? What the fxck?"

 

She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. 

 

"Um...That...That..."

 

Aranea got teary eyed, she started crying.

 

"Oh Shxt, Aranea!?"

 

"I-I'm sorry....I'm sorry....it's a-all my fault....*Hiccup* I-I should have told them....all of them what I did! *Hiccup* *Hiccup* "

 

"Aranea?"

 

She calmed down.

 

"Sorry, you must be wondering what's going on."

 

"Uh, yeah! First you get kissed by a kid and get their number, then they say something weird and leave. Lastly, you start crying out of nowhere! What the heck happened?"

 

"Oh-Well....It's like this-"

 

\-------------

 

**BYE~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many references.....

\-----------------------

 

**== >**

 

The next day, John went out to town to get breakfast. He went into a dinner and sat all by himself.

 

The person who served him, was very cheerful, also flirty.

 

He ordered a milk, chocolate milk. He also got pancakes.

 

The dinner was quiet, until a small group of foot ball players walked in. They sat a way from him.

 

**John: Change Perspective?**

 

**[Yes]**              No

 

_You are now Dave Strider____

 

You just locked up your room and started to head to the dinner, you and your best friend agreed to go to.

 

"Where are you going?", said Dirk.

 

"Breakfast with John."

 

"Can I come?"

 

Dave shrugged.

 

"Just bring your own money."

 

"Kay."

 

\------------------------

 

John waits for Dave and calls him.

 

"Dave?"

 

_Yo, hey John! Dude, heads up. Dirk's coming with us._

 

"Okay, hey. There are some football players here. I think one or two might be your type, maybe Dirk's. Get here faster if you want to check them out before they leave."

 

_Shut the frick up! I have higher standers than high schoolers, well....I don't know about Dirk-Ouch! No, give it back! **-(John, I'm not into little kids! Do any of them look like they got held back?)-** Seriously, dude? You're going to hit on kids? **-(No, I'm just messing with you, you dope! The only kid I'd ever hit on is John!-.....Fxck.)-** HA HA HA HA HA You messed up, bxtch! That's what you get...Oh yeah! Sorry John..... John?_

 

John hung up on him.

\----------------------

 

"Crxp. Dirk, John hung up."

 

"You think he heard me?", said Dirk.

 

"Yep, still want to go?"

 

"I'm young, scrappy and hungry, and I'm not throwing a way my shot!"

 

"....I'm gonna rise up and take a shot."

 

"Let's go."

 

Dave takes a selfie with Dirk and go to the dinner.

 

\------------------------------------

 

John thought about what Dirk said. He blushed and smiled.

 

"Striders....they are such dorks."

 

John wore a black sleeveless shirt. A long blue poodle styled skirt with a breath symbol on the lower left. A blue scarf a round his neck and Black finger-less gloves. The skirt goes all the way down to half of his calves.

 

He laid his head on his hands and saw his friends walk in.

 

"You already got breakfast?", said Dave.

 

"Yeah, I knew you were going to be late."

 

"You're just too early."

 

"Whatever dude."

 

They sat down.

 

"So....Where are the Football players?"

 

"They left."

 

"Oh darn. That is to bad, guess the only one I can hit on is you...So...you look cute."

 

"Shush you!"

 

John giggles playfully, pretending to swoon. Dave acting as the jealous love interest. He holds John close to him. Seeing as they are sitting next to each other.

 

"Mine!", Dave huffed with a fake glare.

 

"Oh, little brother~ So foolish, he was never yours in the first place!", Dirk did a mocking laugh.

 

"Um...Are either of you going to order?", said John.

 

The Striders look to the side and see the waiter. They faked a cough and sweated.

 

"Right, I want Apple Juice for one and scrambled eggs with hash browns.", said Dave.

 

They regained their composure.

 

"Eggs, runny. Coffee with whip cream and Water, no ice."

 

"Dirk, can't you talk like a normal person?", said Dave.

 

"No. I don't want to."

 

"Fine....you dxck."

 

Dirk grinned and leaned back in a relaxed manner. Hands behind his head, crossed.

 

"Hey, Life doesn't discriminant between the sinners and the saints. So, Your going to have to wait for it.", said John.

 

"I'm willing to wait for it.", said Dave.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Later, Dave and Dirk finished their food and paid for their breakfast.

 

"Gosh, I hope you're Satisfied.",said John.

 

"That was enough."

 

Dave wasn't listening, he was on his phone.

 

Dirk yanked it a way.

 

"You can not be left with your devices, indecisive.", said Dirk.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

John walked a round town. Dave was left behind, he started to watch a movie in a theater. Dirk stayed with John.

 

Dirk looked at John. John was distracted. His world got turned up side down.

 

_"Lord, Tell me how to say no to this...."_ , whispered Dirk.

 

He was referring to his desire to put his arm a round John's shoulder. John turned to him.

 

"Hm? Did you say something?"

 

**(Just Imagine Caliborn singing 'You'll be back' from AH.Wearing a crown and cape and everything. Shooting at people...)**

 

John's eyes sparkled. Red cheeks with a bright smile. Dirk's heart skipped a beat. John huffed.

 

"Why do you assume I'm the cutest in the room?", said John.

 

"You are non stop. Every day you sparkle like your running out of time."

 

"You are making a mistake."

 

"For once in your life, take a stand with pride. You are cute, isn't that enough?"

 

"You have eight fans in our circle of friend, Dave has twelve. I have the other forty two!"

 

"What did I miss?"

 

"I made more friends while you guys were busy."

 

"We're busy? You made several friends the second we took our off you."

 

"You should have your eyes on me. I'll blow you all a way."

 

"Ha ha very funny."

 

"I know."

 

John smiled sweetly and placed his hands on Dirks chest and leaned up. Dirk stopped and his heart started to pound.

 

_"Holy crxp..."_ , thought Dirk.

 

John's eyes closed and mouth parted, he was getting closer to Dirk's face. Dirk froze up.

 

_"Fxck. fxck. fxck. fxck. fxck. fxck. fxck. fxck. fxck. fxck. fxck. fxck. fxck. fxck. fxck. fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"_ , Dirks thoughts get interrupted.

 

John licked his cheek. Dirks eyes are still very wide.

 

"You had whip cream on your face.", John smiled.

 

Dirk was still frozen, but a single tear ran down his face. His heart broke.

 

**Clink.**

 

_Dirk....Stay DETERMINED._

 

**Reload?**

 

Yes       ***No**

 

_-Stop being a baby and Reload._

 

**Reload?**

 

***Yes**      No

 

_-Continue?_

 

**Do I have to?**

 

_-YES._

 

**Fine....**

 

_-Good._

 

\-------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	11. Chapter 11

\------------------

It's Wednesday and John got up early for the tour. Dave pestered him to see if he's up.

 

**RedRapGod - Pester - PorcelineDoll - (Online)**

 

**DS- John.**

 

**DS- John.**

 

**DS- JOOOOHHHHNNNNN.**

 

_JE- Dave._

 

_JE- Shut the heck up._

 

**DS- Oh, hey.**

 

_JE- When are you picking me up?_

 

**DS- Right now.**

 

**DS- I'm out side.**

 

_JE- ..._

 

_JE- Dave, you dummy._

 

_JE- The tour starts at Eight._

 

**DS- So?**

 

_JE- It's three in the morning._

 

**DS- Then what should we do?**

 

_JE- I'm going to see what Jake is doing._

 

_**DS- That cheating hxe?** _

 

_JE- **:?**_

 

_JE- You have beef with Jake?_

 

**DS- Yeah.**

 

**DS- He cheats at poker.**

 

_JE- Really? He always lets me win._

 

**DS- ...**

 

_JE- ..._

 

**DS- That butt hole.**

 

_JE- Okay, we are standing right next to each other._

 

_JE- Yet, we're talking to each other by internet._

 

_JE- In other words...._

 

                                                                                                                  **[PorcelineDoll - Offline]**

 

"Get off the phone."

 

Dave sighed, "Fine, Killjoy."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

John and Dave made their way onto the Jeep and it was stuffy and hot. There were at least three other strangers on the Jeep, not including the driver and tour directer and extra.

 

There are what? Twelve spaces or less for people to sit? Three stranger, tourist probably. Plus John and Dave and three tour workers....that's....eight seats full!

 

John and Dave sat down in the far back. Dave leans towards John and whispers.

 

"Any more bodies and I'm jumping ship."

 

"Dave!", John shushes him.

 

"Hello! I am your Director, and this is your driver! We have refreshments and such for the price of 5$'s each."

 

The tour goes on and it drags on. The director them self got less interested in what they were saying.

 

\----------------------

 

"Any questions...?"

 

John raised his hand.

 

"You mentioned something about a legend?"

 

"Oh, yes...It goes like this: _A giant snake called a Cherub is said to live in the forest next to the town. They're said to have lived there for centuries. Completely immortal! They grow slowly. Carnivorous as younglings and as they get older, they are herbivores. They also have the ability to transform into humans. Or to shrink in size_."

 

"Is that all, that is known?"

 

"Hm....No, there is more. But, you would have to go to the library to find that out."

 

"I see, thank you."

 

"Anytime! Now, I don't know about you. But, I am thirsty! Drinks, anyone?"

 

"Want any, John?"

 

"Nah, not right now."

 

"Okay, but dude. It's burning today!"

 

Some of the passengers already melted. The fan was broken.

 

"Hm...I guess, but I'm fine. I mean...I can share the fan that you literally shoved in my face, if you really need it."

 

"What? No!", shouted Dave.

 

"Why....?", John sweated.

 

"Because....Um....", Dave blushed.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"You....", Dave sweated.

 

"Me....?"

 

 _"Crxp, I can't tell them why!?"_ , thought Dave as he glanced behind him at the people staring at John.

 

Then he looked back at John, who had red painted cheeks and a cute sour look on his face. Sweat dripping down his neck and his exposed stomach. He was pouting with his eyes closed.

 

"Dave~", whined John.

 

 _"Seductive!?"_ , thought Dave.

 

"W-What?", Dave cleared his throat.

 

"When is the tour going to be over? Hmm.....", John whimpered.

 

Dave swallowed hard.

 

\---------------

 

The tour ended and they got off the Jeep.

 

"Thank you and come again!"

 

The Directer winked at Dave and John. Dave looked a way stoically and John tilted his head in confusion.

 

With a raise of an eye brow, John leaned towards Dave, "Where they winking at us?"

 

"I think so."

 

"That's a weird thing to do, talk about selling it. They weren't even enthusiastic about their own home town."

 

"Well...I am smoking hot after all, just look at me."

 

John scanned him up and down. Dave smirked.

 

"You're right, you do look hot."

 

Dave coughed and with a blush.

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yeah, it's gross. Take a bath, you smell."

 

Dave heard a crack in his heart.

 

"Ah....well, what about you? You were in there with me!"

 

"You shoved a fan in my face and spilled your water all over me. Then ripped a towel out of someones hands and rubbed it on me."

 

Dave blushed, thinking back him rubbing John with the towel. John made cute little noises.

 

_"D-Dave~Stop that...Ah-Hmm....No~ Don't do th-that...", John squeaked._

 

_Dave slowed down with the towel being squeezed in his hands. He had to hold back the nose bleed that was forming._

 

_"Uh...S-sorry...John...."_

 

_John pouted with an angry blush on his face, "Just be gentle! That hurt...."_

 

_Referring to how hard he pressed the towel to John's skin. Dave still felt light headed. Just thinking of how weird that sounded. It was also noticed by the other seat mates._

 

Dave Coughed.

 

"U-Uh....Sorry about that John. But, I was just looking out for you!", Dave sweated.

 

"Sigh...whatever, I have to go. Bye, Dave!"

 

John smiled and waved. Dave waved back and watched him leave. After a few minutes of standing there. His nose started bleeding.

 

"Gog, I didn't think I could hold it any long...Sigh...I need a towel."

 

Dave walked to the bathroom.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**Cronus PoV-**

 

_Back track to the past but not to far!_

 

It's the day before I meet up with John and I am at work. I hear someone come in, so I put on my uniform and head out front.

 

"Cronus! What a surprise, didn't think I would sea you here."

 

"Oh, hey Doll! Neither did I. So, anything happen in my absence?"

 

"Oh, whale....I made some more friends and went to a concert."

 

"That's cool, are they locals?"

 

"No...they're the band members from the concert."

 

"WWoww, you're popular. Not a big shark thou."

 

"I even gave the manager my number."

 

"You're just as flirtatious as I am!"

 

"The difference is, I know how to flirt and I'm good at it."

 

"Oh?"

 

I lean in closer, resting my arm on the back of the booth. A grin on my smug face. They smile just as smug and lean in as well.

 

"Yeah, big boy. I bet you could lift me with one arm, couldn't you? That's a nice pair of eyes you have there. Sparkly and just full of confidence. I like that, hmm~ Oh. Do you mind if I do this?"

 

They fricking rub my chest up and down slowly. I'm starting to lose my nerve, but I can't back down. _I'm going to win! I think...._

 

Clearing my throat, I say this, "Oh, yeah. That's nice, I'm quite buff if you wwanna touch?"

 

"Oh~ Yes, I would."

 

 _Crxp, they got closer_. I swallow hard and refuse to break eye contact.

 

"Feels good, r-right?"

 

_Oh no. My voice cracked!_

 

"Very."

 

They are whispering softly into my ear with their hot breath- _**they just bit my ear?**_

 

"A-Ah!"

 

They giggle as they sit back down, smiling. My face is red and I hold my ear with my hand.

 

"O-okay, okay! You wwin...."

 

"Good~ Now, I would like to order. If you don't mind?"

 

"Sigh...."

 

After calming down, I smiled.

 

"WWhat wwould you like, Doll face?"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Then later, I take the order of some high schoolers in football gear. Probably came from early practice.

 

"Psst, hey. That girl's cute!", whispered one of them.

 

"What,That nerd? Hmm...I guess without the glasses...and maybe clothes."

 

"You guys have no taste! She's not even curvy..."

 

"Do you hear your selves talk? You all sound gross...no wonder no ever dates us...or rather me! You guys are bring me down."

 

"Us? I have never seen you dating anyone. I thought you were gay."

 

"...Is that why you guys never invite me to parties?"

 

"....No..."

 

They look a way.

 

"Fxck you."

 

"I knew it!"

 

"You're an idiot."

 

"Shut up! She'll hear us."

 

They quiet down, when John looked at them with a frown.

 

"I told you, she would hear us!"

 

"I'm not a girl!", John shouted from a cross the dinner.

 

That made them quiet.

 

"Wanna go out?"

 

"What the heck, dude!?"

 

"And you thought I was the gay one."

 

"No wonder he thought she- err he was cute."

 

"No, thank you.", said John.

 

"Why not?"

 

"I'm Asxxual."

 

"...What does that mean?"

 

"I don't like men or women."

 

"Neither?"

 

"Neither."

 

"Can I give you my number anyway?"

 

"Sure, knock your self out."

 

"Cool."

 

"Hey, I want to give him my number too!"

 

"Why?"

 

"I can pick up chicks with him! He's the perfect wing man!"

 

"...How?"

 

"I can pretend to be the overprotective big brother and it would impress the girls!"

 

"Sorry, to inform you guys. But, I think it's safe to say that he wwould get the girls. Not you.", I interrupted.

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"One-he's cute. twwo- he can flirt. Three- he's innocent."

 

"...That makes sense."

 

They nodded with me, I grinned at John's angry pout.

 

"Innocent! What do you mean?"

 

"Just as it sounds my friend, you knoww howw to get people to submit to you and you don't take advvantage of them. Your some one to fall for, but you're unattainable.", I said.

 

"Just look at him pouting!"

 

"I am not pouting and I am not cute! I am manly and cool!", said John.

 

\------------------

 

"Cheer up, Doll! You have everyone a round you in your petite little hands!"

 

I held their shoulder.

 

"That doesn't make me happy! You say things about my outside! I am so not like that on the inside."

 

"....Here's a picture of a bunny."

 

"Ah! They are so cute!"

 

"You are sparkling."

 

"N-No I am not!"

 

"You're pouting again."

 

"Shut up, you jerk!"

 

"You like the bunny?"

 

"Yes!"

 

They are sparkling again.

 

"That's my friends pet, her name is Daisy."

 

"Daisy is cute!!!!"

 

I give John the picture and walk into the back to help my co-worker with the dishes.

 

\------------------------------

 

Doll's friends are weird, but they seem nice. Doll looks like he's having fun anyway.

 

**BACK TO THE FUTURE! Or maybe I should say Present?**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	12. Chapter 12

\---------------------

You stand in the lobby of the aquarium. You check your phone for the time and then take out a box of candy chalk sticks. Taking one like a cigar, you put one in your mouth.

 

Some one then tugs on your sleeve. 

 

They are wearing a.....school uniform?

 

**What?**

 

A sleeveless, short vest and matching button up with tie. A skirt that goes down to above their thighs, and thigh high soaks. Flat shoes and a single ribbon on the side of their short hair. Black, square frame glasses.  

 

The top of the outfit goes down to about under their chest.

\-----------------------------

 

You feel a little pink in the cheek, but play it off with a cool head.

 

"H-Hey! ***Cough***.....Hello, doll face~ Dressed up all for me? Howw swweet of you~"

 

You smirk, almost grinning at how excited you are at this.

 

"Humph. Don't try to play it cool, boy."

 

They get closer, pressing their hands onto your chest and leaning up.

 

"You can't beat me at this. Nothing you can do to sweep me off my feet, I guarantee you will be the one at my mercy."

 

They smile sweetly and confidently....borderline condescendingly. you feel faint.

 

"Oh? And just wwhat are you referring to? Swweetheart."

 

They whisper into your ear, you feel heat at the shell of your ear. You think your heart is speeding up.....

 

"The most flirtatious, plain and simple. I win, and you have to admit that I am the best and you are a big nerd. I lose and you.....you get to one kiss on the cheek. No one has ever made me swoon. If you win, you would be the first. Naturally there should be a reward for that."

 

You swallow hard, clearing your throat. You rap your arms a round their waist and try to regain control of your internal organs.

 

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer. WWhy wwouldn't I? You are a cutie."

 

"Okay, good."

 

They instantly detach them selves from you and start to walk a way.

 

"Let's start with the west side and go a round. Upper fish to outside ones and lastly the bottom water fish. Fresh to salt. Save the best for last."

 

You are kind of shaken up at how fast they got a way from you, but you must preserver! For the kiss!

 

\----------------------

 

They visited many animals. John getting excited about every single one. Petting all the ones he could and watching the ones he couldn't. Cronus, falling way behind.

 

"Can you sloww dowwn? Kind of hard to keep wwith this pace..."

 

He sweated and they stopped. Turning, they nod.

 

"Sorry! I forgot you were there...."

 

Cronus sweated more, ouch. Then, when Cronus was standing next to John. John held his hand and smiled.

 

"Come on, look at that one!"

 

John pulled him to the next glass pane that showed off some fat fish. Then leading him to many others, not letting go.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Finally, John and Cronus stopped in front of a tank of deep sea fish. All swimming about with no disturbance. They stood there for a while. Cronus looks over at John, who clings to his arm and lays his head on Cronus's shoulder. John smiles and sighs contently. Cronus blushes.

 

**Cronus POV-**

 

_Good grief._

 

_They are trying to kill me!_

 

Not only they refuse to let go of my hand, they cuddle up to me with the cutest faces. The happy expression they make as they stare at the animals is amazing!

 

I finally have a chance to talk to them, since they seem to have calmed down. 

 

_But..._

 

_Do I want to?_

 

Just looking at that peaceful face and the words won't come out.

 

"Cronus."

 

"Hmm? Yes?"

 

They turn to me with a sort of mournful expression, I frown. _This is serious._

 

"....Do...do you ever wonder why the prettiest things are hard to find? Why the rarest creatures never stay long enough to fully understand them?"

 

"...."

 

I say nothing.

 

"Humans are nothing like animals, especially the deep sea ones. There is nothing rare about us, we're everywhere. We hold no beauty or grace. We can do vile things, if we so chose to. We are capable of doing terribly ugly things and feeling so many terrible things. If we don't get what we want, or lose something of value to us....we lash out. I....I've lost something. Something I can never get back, and I lashed out. I have a feeling....a feeling I will never have again. This feeling can only be describe as empty, I'm lacking in something, because I lost something of greater value. So I lashed out on someone....who's probably sincere with how they feel about me. But I don't want to get hurt like that again...."

 

John looks a way with their head down.

 

"It's...natural to wwant to scream wwhen your in pain."

 

"I don't feel pain any more, Cronus. I don't know how. If you couldn't tell, there is a reason why I can't be swept off my feet. I have no love. I can't love."

 

"But that doesn't mean you don't knoww howw. You say can't, not don't. That means, that at some point. You could and can. You just need to find the right person."

 

"...Thanks for trying to cheer me on, but I....don't feel like talking anymore."

 

"Then let's go get something to drink then?"

 

The air lifts a little and they look up at me. They look broken, but they force them selves to smile again. Walking to the entrance of the room.

 

"Okay, I....could use a drink."

 

\----------------------------------

 

They are walking a long the beach, each holding a drink. Cronus had a lemonade and John had a water.

 

"Oh, Cronus I forgot to say thank you."

 

"For wwhat?"

 

"For paying for the drinks."

 

"WWhat? But you're the one..."

 

"Oh, yeah!"

 

John takes a wallet out of their pocket. Handing it to him with a sparkling smile.

 

"Here's your wallet back!"

 

Cronus stops walk, looking quit pale. John walks a few feet a head of him before stopping and turning a round.

 

"Why'd you stop?"

 

"...You...."

 

"Yes?"

 

"WWhen did you take this!?"

 

"When I first hugged you silly~ Didn't you notice me pick pocketing you? He he....like I said, you will be at my mercy."

 

"I give....you are the best and I am a nerd."

 

"Good boy! Have a treat."

 

John skipped up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Cronus was still weeping in sorrow.

 

"Stop patronizing me! I don't wwant a pity kiss!"

 

"Liar~ You liked it."

 

"So wwhat!? You havve control of me!!!!!!"

 

He cried about how useless he was. John was smiling cheekily.

 

"Sigh...as fun as being out did by a kid is, I have to get going. I have some papers to do for my dad. Sea ya later, Doll face."

 

"Bye~ Weeping angel."

 

Cronus sputtered.

 

"That is not even remotely funny!", he said looking a round for such creatures. Sweating and nervous, almost scared.

 

John just laughed him off and watched him leave.

 

**John: Walk a round some more.**

 

\-----------------------------------

 

**John: Never mind.**

 

_There are to many creeps, who keep hitting on you. Some think you are a girl, some think you are a child and you don't know which is worse._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

John goes back to the hotel and goes to bed. After an hour or three, he wakes up. He decides to talk to sister viva the internet.

 

 

\----------------

 

**PorcelineDoll - Pester - WolfGirl - ( Online )**

 

_JE- Hey, sister._

 

**JH- Little brother.**

 

**JH- How are you?**

 

_JE- Great._

 

_JE- After the tour with Dave, I made a frond._

 

**JH- Who?**

 

_JE- You mean wwho?_

 

**JH- Another Ampora!?**

 

_JE- Yes._

 

\--------------------------

 

_The conversation currently being had, has lost connection._

 

**Reconnect?**

 

 

 *** Yes**                       No

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	13. Chapter 13

\-----------------------------

 

_Connection Found._

 

**Connect to found connection?**

 

 **[ Yes ]**               [ No ]

 

It's been almost a month. John hasn't thought about his in counter with Caliborn.

 

**Bad Idea.**

 

_Why?_

 

Because, he suddenly shows up at his hotel room door.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

John has a shocked expression and they're both equally awkward.

 

**Caliborn POV-**

 

_Holy Shxt, I almost forgot how cute "she" was. I haven't seen them for at least a month and honestly, dreams and fantasies don't do them any justice._

 

I gulp and clear my throat.

 

"Uh...."

 

"Caliborn."

 

My eyes soften and I drape my arms a round their waist. I gently press flush against them.

 

"Perhaps my invitation wasn't clear? I wanted to see you again."

 

"I...."

 

"She" looked a way. A red blush planted brightly on their cheeks. I squeeze their waist tightly, they clutch onto me. They lay their head on my chest and avert their eyes.

 

_I can't keep my off of them. Their voice sends shivers down my spine._

 

"I thought you had forgotten about me by now."

 

"How could I forget a face like yours?"

 

"I...."

 

The conversation was interrupted by a phone call.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

After a brief exchange, Caliborn hangs up. He seemed irritated.

 

**John: Comfort him.**

 

_W-What? No! Why would-_

 

\------------------

 

"Caliborn, are you alright?"

 

He looked up at him with a concerned face. Caliborn looks a way a little flustered.

 

"I'm fine. It's just work. Anyways, do you want to go out? Like a.....d-date or something?"

 

"I.....rather be just friends."

 

Something didn't settle right in Caliborn's stomach.

 

"O-Oh....", he sounded disappointed.

 

"Um...you can let go of me now."

 

John looked a little pink.

 

_Is that a pouty face?_

 

"Right...."

 

Caliborn didn't want to. So, he lingered as his fingers brushed against their skin.

 

"Hmm...", mewled John quietly.

 

\------------------

 

"Ah....Sorry....I....don't know where that came from....", whispered John embarrassingly.

 

"That's okay....very okay...", Caliborn murmured the last part.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

"How about you come in? I have a few games to play as we...get antiquated properly."

 

Caliborn followed him inside. He was more nervous than John was.

 

_Why?_

 

**John Pov-**

 

I walk up to my closet. **(He was skipping with flowers a round him.)**

 

I open my closet and look at the choices with a serious expression. **(He had a dopey, happy smile on his face)**

 

I took out three games that we could both play. **(Games he has a fairly good chance at winning at.)**

 

I think about at the ways I could get him to stop staring at me, I'm sweating. **(Friends don't stare at each other without blinking, unless it's a game.)**

 

"You know....Caliborn."

 

Caliborn jolted at the sound of his name.

 

"Yes?"

 

"You know friends don't stare each other down for no reason, right?"

 

"Oh...yeah....friends...."

 

"Glad to see it my way."

 

\------------------------------------

 

John sits on his bed with Caliborn a cross from him. Laying out three games to pick from.

 

"I have.....Game of life, Jinga, and....my aunts hungry hippos? What?"

 

"....I think I will go with the Game of Life."

 

"Okay."

 

A half hour later, Caliborn demands to play a game he could win.

 

"Calm down! Let's play Jinga."

 

Three hours later...

 

"Pick one already!"

 

"Don't rush me! This is an important decision!"

 

"Sigh....fine..."

 

Caliborn couldn't take it, he knocked the blocks every where.

 

"RAWR!"

 

"Hey! Don't make a mess, clean this up!"

 

"No! I want to play something else!"

 

"Either you clean up or you can forget about take me on any dates!"

 

John huffed childishly with a blush on his face. Turning a way with his arms crossed, not caring if he uses Caliborn's **"temporary"** crush on him as an excuse.

 

"What!? NO!!!"

 

Caliborn was quit alarmed and began cleaning the mess. Feeling bad for using his feeling like that, John helped.

 

"Ah! S-sorry....", they say at the same time.

 

Their hands brushed against each other briefly, before quickly flinching a way. Like they had been shocked.

 

"Oh...uh....I don't m-mind...", Caliborn smiled nervously.

 

"I see....uh.....okay....", John blushed and stared at him.

 

He stared back. It was very quite. The silence was unbearable so, Caliborn cleared his throat. Gaining John's attention.

 

"So....Hungry hippos?"

 

\--------------------------

 

"This isn't....very....stimulating. Isn't there something else we could do?"

 

"....I don't want to play any video games.....and board games are fine.....I don't know...."

 

"How about we...."

 

Caliborn leaned forward slowly, John watching his every move. John shivers as Caliborn breathes on the shell of John's ear. His ear heats up red as does his face. 

 

"Play poker?"

 

"....Last time I played poker, they were letting me win."

 

"I would never."

 

"Good."

 

\-------------------

 

**Minutes later...**

 

"Please let me win."

 

"No."

 

"Please?"

 

"No."

 

_"Please~"_

 

John leans into his face with a pouty face, tears dripping and flushed red face. John breathes on Caliborn's neck, he brushes his lips against Caliborn's skin. Caliborn gets alarmingly red.

 

_"Hmm...?"_

 

"Y-No....No. I will-not! I will not....I..."

 

Caliborn turns his head so he won't face John.

 

 _"Too close..."_ , thought Caliborn.

 

 _"Darn it, he's too stuborn. Need to pressure him more..."_ , thought John.

 

Growling, John licks him slowly. Caliborn starts to squirm, but he won't budge. Getting frustrated, John tosses out light teasing and goes full flirt. Biting down on the base of his neck. Making a strange sound with his mouth.

 

 _"Ah!"_ , Caliborn unwillingly groans.

 

Embarrassed about the sound, he pulled a way from John.

 

"J-I-.....Ah-No! I w-won't playyy by yoouurrr r-rules! Sssooo don't think ab-bout it! Uh.....okay....?"

 

 _"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!"_ , thought Caliborn.

 

John sighed in defeat.

 

"Fine....", John rolled his eyes.

 

Caliborn faked a cough, but the thoughts of what could happen if he didn't stop him continued to invade his thoughts. Making him unable to look into John's eyes or face him at all.

 

 _"Crxp. He's too tempting!"_ , thought Caliborn.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**== >**

 

John slept soundly as a serpent slithered into his room and a round him loosely. The shifting movement made him feel strange.

 

_"Hmm...."_

 

He made a face as he rubbed his legs together. The serpent tightens a round him a little.

 

_"A-Ah..."_

 

The serpent slipped into his night gown and slithered up. It slipped it's tongue out and licked his neck and face.

 

_"Hn..."_

 

The serpent left. _That creep._

 

\----------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	14. Chapter 14

\--------------

 

**== >**

 

**John: Wake up.**

 

He woke up to the lovely sound of someone banging on his door. Silently walking to his door, he opened it.

 

**It was Dave.**

 

_What do you do?_

 

**John: Punch Dave.**

 

He complies and then slams the door shut and goes back to sleep.

 

"John, you @ss! Get up, it's the afternoon!"

 

...

 

_No answer._

 

**Dave: Kick the door down.**

 

_What? No! You'll do this the Strider way. With class._

 

You bust threw the window. A brick was thrown at you. You dodge by tripping on a blanket on the floor.

 

"Holy crxp, that hurt."

 

John lifts his head to glare, Dave suddenly felt warm.

 

"Dxmn it, John. Why are you so hot?"

 

Dave fought off a blush.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Angry at being woken up, John beat Dave up.

 

He kicked Dave off his feet and kicked him in the face. Dave is out cold.

 

Unable to sleep, John visits some of his friends. Online that is.

 

**PorcelineDoll - Pester - TheRox's - (Online)**

 

**RL- You know I'm next door, right?**

 

_JE-....Shut up._

 

**RL- Ha Ha Ha Ha!**

 

**RL- What's- I mean what has you grouchy today?**

 

_JE- Dave woke me up._

 

_JE- Now, I can't sleep._

 

**RL- Poor you.**

 

_JE- Heartless Harpy._

 

**RL- Thank you!**

 

**RL- :)**

 

_JE- Humph._

 

**RL- Got to go, Rose is here.**

 

**RL- Bye.**

 

_JE- Bye._

 

**\- TheRox's -Offline - Stop Pestering - PorcelineDoll -**

 

\------------------

 

John sighed as he looked over at Dave on the floor.

 

**John: Kick him.**

 

_You complied._

 

_Again._

 

_And again._

 

_And again._

 

You continue to kick him, until you kicked him out of the next scene.

 

**== >**

 

\--------------

 

John waits for Caliborn at an arcade. He wore a sleeveless hoodie that ends under his chest. An inside shirt with a collar/ turtleneck and shorts. Thigh high soaks and boots. He left his hair down.

 

Caliborn sneeks behind him and holds him from behind, grinning.

 

They're both pink with surprise.

 

"Dress up for me?"

 

"No, now shut up."

 

\----------------------------------------

 

John huffed indigently and crossed his arms, walking in a random direction. Caliborn chuckled and followed after him.

 

"Sorry, sorry! Come on, let's play a game."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	15. Chapter 15

\------------------

 

_"Sorry, sorry! Come on, let's play a game."_

 

"Like what?"

 

Caliborn looked a round and saw a shooting game.

 

"How about that?"

 

He pointed to the game. He was smirking.

 

"Okay, but I'm not betting again. I'm here, because of that."

 

John glared at him and Caliborn grinned at him.

 

\---------------------------------

 

A few minutes of dead lock ties, they stopped to have a snack. John smiles brightly.

 

John took off his glasses to clean them and Caliborn stared at him. Mirroring Caliborn, John looked into his eyes.

 

_"Mesmerizing...."_ , they both thought.

 

Caliborn unconsciously slid his hand onto John's and intertwined their fingers, squeezing them. John glancing briefly at their hands and blushed.

 

"Cali?"

 

"What was that?", Caliborn was alarmed.

 

"Oh! Uh....N-nothing!"

 

John looked a way, he messed up. He gave him a nick name, an intimate sounding one. Caliborn gently titled John's head to face him. Caliborn had a serious look on his face. John gulped.

 

"You can't lie to me."

 

He cresses John's cheek with his thumb.

 

"O-Okay.....Cali."

 

\---------------------------

 

Caliborn leaned in for a kiss. John flushed red with a panicked expression. He pushed him a way.

 

"Cali, n-no!", John stuttered.

 

Caliborn was heart broken. He gave off a depressing aura. John tired to comfort him by placing his hand on Caliborns.

 

"Cali, are you alright?"

 

Caliborn turned pink and leaned forward, over the table. Grabbing John's shoulders.

 

"Make up your mind, stop confusing me!"

 

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

 

"You say no, then turn a round and seduce me! Stop seducing me! Crxp, don't make that look. Don't look at me like that. You're seducing me. Dxmn it!!! Shxt, forget I said any of that. Don't look at me. Stoooooppppp."

 

Caliborn looked a way from John and covered his face with his hand. He was blushing red and sweating.

 

"U-Um....Do you need some space?"

 

Caliborn swiftly turns a round, frantically waving his hands.

 

"N-No, I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Let's just do something else....okay?"

 

"Alright, then."

 

John smiled and Caliborn turned red again.

 

"Have anything in mind?"

 

Caliborn cleared his throat.

 

"W-Well...no actually, I-uh..."

 

Caliborn averted his eyes. He tried not to look at John's lips, John's eyes or his face in general.

 

"How about...."

 

John tugged on his arm and walked outside.

 

"We just walk?"

 

\-----------------------------

 

**Caliborn POV-**

 

_Holy shxt! Shxt shxt shxt. SHXT. I fxcking embarrassed the hxll out of myself and they're still talking to me. In fact, they're clinging to my arm. I'm going to explode, my instincts say mate with them.But, I can't and that's the problem._

 

**John POV-**

 

_He seems to be nervous. Why? I mean, it's kind of obvious. He sort of "Likes" me. But I don't think it's serious. He doesn't even know I'm a boy. He'll get over me soon. Although....he did remember me after a month of not seeing me....come to think of it...._

 

**== >**

 

John stopped walking.

 

"Say, Caliborn..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"How did you find out where I was living?"

 

"..."

 

"Cali?"

 

He turned to face him. He sighed.

 

"What can I say? I'm rich."

 

He tried to look impressive, but John was less that impressed.

 

"Right, so am I. Now, let's keep walking."

 

John held Caliborn's hand and walked forward. Caliborn followed in surprise and gazed at the conjoining limbs. He was sparkling.

 

"So, Cali. What do you want to do?"

 

"You..."

 

John turned his head questioningly at him.

 

"What?"

 

"You are so confusing."

 

John and Caliborn were blushing a deep red. Caliborn had a love struck, dopey look on his face.

 

"S-Stop staring at me!?", John panicked.

 

He never let go of his hand. Caliborn gave him a side hug. Still holding hands.

 

"You're so cute!"

 

\------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	16. Chapter 16

\--------------------

 

Sometime later, John, one day was making something to eat.

 

It was light breaded, boneless chicken in virgin olive oil with a light boil. Sweet banana peppers with pealed, baked potatoes and garlic and onions in the pan. Then cream cheese tarts with light cinnamon and a thick drizzle of raspberry sauce. He left his window open to let the kitchen cool down.

 

People congregated near his window, because of the mouth watering foods they smell. Someone knocks on his door. He opens the door and Caliborn was standing there.

 

"Hey, sorry I haven't been a round much. I had work to do."

 

"Oh, alright then. Come in."

 

Caliborn looked very nice and tidy. A clean button up with a sweater.

 

Caliborn sits at the table.

 

"Wow, that smells great!"

 

_"Perfect wife material..."_ , thought Caliborn.

 

"Thank you.", said John as he smiled.

 

They had dinner together, quietly.

 

_"Oh, gog! This taste good!"_ , thought Caliborn with sparkly eyes.

 

_"He looks happy."_ , thought John, sweat dropping.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

After hanging out with Caliborn, John completely forgot about his crush. Uh, oh. That will backfire on a later date. Maybe.

 

"So, what have you been up to?", said Caliborn.

 

"Me? Nothing special. I went to the beach some time ago."

 

_"I know."_ , whispered Caliborn.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing."

 

" ? "

 

**Several days ago, but not many.....**

 

It was a hot day and John and his friends were sweating to death.

 

"Ugh....I'm dying....", said Jane.

 

Jade looks at the Striders.

 

"You guys are from Texas. How is this affecting you?"

 

"We stay inside with AC blasting.", said Dave.

 

"Beside, aren't you an Island girl?", said Dirk.

 

"....Shut up."

 

"But...you know it wouldn't be so bad, if you all hadn't of given me your air fans."

 

They look at John, like he said something crazy.

 

"And risk your perfect, moist skin? Heck no!"

 

John sweated at the simultaneous response.

 

"How about we go for a swim?"

 

They instantly thought of John in a two piece.

 

"Well....that got them energetic...", John shrugged.

 

"I'll see you there."

 

They scrambled to get ready.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**== >**

 

When Rose, Jade, Jake got to the beach. They started setting up for the others. Rose cleared the picnic table and then started setting the table. Jade was checking the medical supplies and sliver ware. Jake was taking care of towels, umbrellas and chairs.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

\----------------------

 

Jane and Dirk came later with food and drinks. Roxy brought games and Dave brought other items not mentioned.

 

"Jane, where's John?"

 

"He texted me, saying he'll be here in a few minutes."

 

"Okay."

 

Jake, Roxy, Dave went in the water. Rose was reading and taking notes in the shade. Jade was helping Dirk cook, and Jane was in the bathroom. Jade noticed John walking towards them. She waved.

 

"Hey, John! Over here."

 

"Jade, cute bathing suit!"

 

"Thanks, what are you going to wear?"

 

John lifted the baggie t-shirt he was wearing.

 

He wore a light blue one piece with a dark blue ribbon and frilly bottom.

 

The piece of watermelon in Dirk's mouth dropped, along with his jaw. Dave walks by.

 

"Sparkly.", said Dave with a slightly surprised look on his face.

 

He was talking about John's aura and smile.

 

"I know, a friend, I made at the hotel, picked this out as a joke and gave it to me. I thought I'd wear it."

 

"Wow, John. That's cute!", said Roxy.

 

"Thanks, I hope none of you mind, but I brought a friend."

 

\--------------------------------

 

"Said friend sent the joke gift.", said a voice.

 

They saw a tall woman with curly hair and a red one piece stand behind John. She raps her arms a round John's shoulders.

 

"Meet Aradia!"

 

"Dang, she's hot.", said Dave.

 

Dirk slapped him in the back of his head. Dave yelped in pain. He rubbed the back of his head.

 

"Dave, manners!", said Jade.

 

"Sorry.....", he grumbled.

 

"It's fine, as long as you're not a creep. I have enough scars."

 

Noting the scars that run down her arms and legs and other places. Like her back and neck.

 

Despite the smile, the nervousness showed. She's been through a lot, she fought with everything she had.

 

She almost died.

 

She's already dead.

 

"I never noticed them before, but now that you point them out....they make you look extraordinary."

 

John held their hands together with a sparkly smile. She looked touched for one whole second.

 

"You butt hole, shut the heck up!"

 

She shoved him a way and they laughed.

 

"I was being sincere, you butt!"

 

"Sure, yeah right! Ha ha ha"

 

John linked arms with her and they went in the water.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

A few hours of being jerks, and John and Aradia had everyone tired.

 

"Are you guys done yet?", sweated Jane.

 

"Yes!"

 

\------------

 

"Thank gog."

 

"They're evil!", said Dave.

 

He was rapt up in seaweed and Jade tried to free him.

 

"Stop moving, Dave!"

 

She huffs at him.

 

Move? Move how!? Tell me!!!"

 

He glares.

 

"Look at them, the demons."

 

Dave referring to the sleeping pair.

 

"John.....How can someone look like an angel and act like a monster? Aradia was already an evil temptress."

 

"Is that so?", said Aradia with one eye open.

 

Jake squeaks. He sweats nervously.

 

"Aradia! Didn't know you were a wake."

 

"It's fine, now quiet. John's sleeping."

 

\----------------------------------------

 

**== >**

 

\-------------------

 

_A dainty, raven haired male in a white tunic dress with blue sash. Slits on each side of his thighs and cuts off in the middle of his thighs. A see through vale rapt a round him loosely. A round his neck and down his arms. Sandals._

 

_He blushed shyly and smiled at someone. They extend their hand to him and he takes it. They lead him a round a large garden. They sit on a bench._

 

_Shyly, they touch hands. Then lean into each other. After a moment, they shift heads to face each other._

 

_"I-No, you go first-No, you-Sigh....." they said at the same time._

 

_Blushing, he kissed them on the cheek lightly._

 

_"I....love you."_

 

_"Really!?"_

 

\--------------------------

 

**Caliborn: Wake up.**

 

You sit up quickly with a flustered face.

 

"Dang it, another dream! Why can't it be real?"

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Then your phone rings and you answer.

 

"Yes? No, yes. First of all, those papers better get there in time. Or your going to be demoted and those bastxrds will never catch me!"

 

You end it there, you then check your e-mails.

 

\----------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	18. Chapter 18

\---------

**-PorcelainDoll- Pester -RedSerpent- Online -**

 

_JE- Hey, Caliborn!_

 

_JE- Are you up?_

 

**C- Yeah, I'm up.**

 

_JE- Good, I want to ask you something._

 

**C- What?**

 

_JE-....._

 

**C- John?**

 

_JE- Cali...._

 

_JE- W-Will you...._

 

Caliborn's heart begins to beat quickly.

 

**C- YES?**

 

_JE- You go out...._

 

_JE- with me? You don't have to, if you don't-_

 

**C- I WOuLD LOVE TOO!?**

 

Caliborn has hearts in his eyes as he smiles excitedly.

 

_JE-U-Uh....okay.....um...._

 

**C- I'll pick you up! When?**

 

_JE- Tomorrow, maybe?_

 

John sweats at Caliborn's enthusiasm.

 

**C- Okay! I'm always free!**

 

_JE- Don't you have a job?_

 

**C- Don't worry about it!**

 

_JE- Okay...._

 

**RedSerpeny- Offline -PorcelainDoll- Offline**

 

\-------- 

 

**John: Your Prospective.**

 

I might have worded that incorrectly, but he logged off before I could clarify what I meant.

 

Now my cheeks are bright red.....might as well dress up tomorrow.

 

**But....Where are we going?**

 

_I wanted to just hang out..._

 

**But what if he thinks it's a date?**

 

_Hold on, let's not be silly here!_

 

**Probubbly a misunderstanding.**

 

_Yeah....that's it!_

 

**A misunderstanding.**

 

\------------------------------

 

**== >**

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

John got early, so he won't be late for his date- I mean outing with a totally platonic, attractive friend.

 

**Attractive?**

 

_Did I say that?_

 

Then he hear some one knocking at the door.

 

John wore a white tee shirt with blue skirt and thigh high soaks. Two blue hair clips on the side of his hair and slippers.

 

"Cali, hey!"

 

John greets his friend and lets him in. Caliborn sits on the couch and lets John finish eating.

 

Caliborn wore a black shirt with a red jacket and black pants and shoes.

 

"Are you excited for today?"

 

"Yeah, I love hanging out with you!"

 

"Really?", Caliborn blushed.

 

"Of course, you make a great friend!"

 

"..."

 

Caliborn froze with a pale expression, tears in his eyes.

 

" ? "

 

John looks at him innocently.

 

"Are you okay?", John smiles.

 

"Yep, not heart broken in the least!"

 

"Okay!", John doesn't understand what he means.

 

\----------

 

"So, where are we going?"

 

"Just walking a round I guess..."

 

Caliborn is still moping about getting his hopes up, just to have them crush in an instant.

 

"Okay!"

 

John smiles as he walks beside him, forgetting that they have feeling for him.

 

\--------------------------

 

**Book Store-**

 

John looks at some of the older novels and Caliborn sneaks a glance at flirting tips in a girls magazine.

 

"Hey, John."

 

Caliborn stood next to John as he inspects a hard cover novel.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Caliborn tenses up nervously, but has a serious look.

 

"I have a question and you're my answer."

 

"Caliborn, that was an awful joke! Nice try though."

 

"Right......a joke. Ha ha."

 

 _"Like my feelings for you."_ , thought Caliborn bitterly.

 

He sighs and listens to John talk about the book he's holding.

 

**Crafts Store-**

 

"None of these shxtty things can be called art!"

 

"Caliborn! I don't see you doing any better."

 

"Fine, I'll show you!"

 

_Few minutes later....._

 

"That's terrible."

 

"Shut up, you butt!"

 

Caliborn huffed.

 

"He he, sorry. How about I try?"

 

John smiled at him.

 

"Okay, and then I can have a nice laugh."

 

**== >**

 

"Bxtch."

 

John laughs at Caliborn, who is glaring at him.

 

**Toy Store-**

 

"Isn't this place for little brats- I mean children?"

 

 _"Men who are good with brats are well liked, right? If I pretend to tolerate snotty kids, they will like me more, right?"_ , thought Caliborn with starry eyes at the brilliant idea.

 

"Oh, just indulge me!"

 

Caliborn watches John eye the toy carrot.

 

"Is there something you like, miss?", said the cashier.

 

Who had walked up to John.

 

"Oh, no. I'm just looking."

 

"Alright then"

 

John continued to eye the carrot and the cashier eyeing John; Caliborn cracking his knuckles in case the cashier has any ideas.

 

 _"Stop looking at what is mine!?"_ , thought Caliborn glaring.

 

"Hmm?"

 

The cashier seemed to be affected by Caliborn's glaring. The cashier was sweating.

 

 _"Is he her boyfriend? She's too innocent for him."_ , thought the cashier.

 

"Is there something wrong?", John asked the cashier.

 

"Oh! Uh....No, no! I-"

 

"You know there are other costumers, right?"

 

John pointed to an old man with a big, red teddy bear.

 

"Sorry to make you wait, sir!"

 

Caliobrn stands next to John and glares at the cashiers retreating form. They exit the store.

 

"You know, you are a danger magnet."

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"You....sigh.....You're too innocent."

 

"What?"

 

"...Never mind."

 

"Okay...."

 

 _"Men are so strange, especially Caliborn."_ , thought John.

 

\-------------------

 

They pass a dress shop with a wedding gown on display. Caliborn stares at it.

 

He imagines John in it.

 

_Long sleeve, two layered, turtle neck with a big bow on the waist in the back. Pinkish red and yellow flowers. A big, bright smile and a tiara._

 

"Cute...", Caliborn said to himself.

 

"Yeah, you're right. It is!"

 

John's voice came out of nowhere and startled Caliborn.

 

"U-Uh, yeah..."

 

\-------------------

 

**== >**

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Where are you taking me?"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....had to write this all over again....I spent a few minutes to cry....I am still crying as I write this note. I needed to eat a cookie to feel better.
> 
> Stupid momentary lost connection....
> 
> I hate updating....
> 
> *Sobs*
> 
> I mean it.....
> 
> \---------------------(I'm better when I write this part of the note)
> 
> I tried to get it as close to what I had before I lost it and cried. But it will never have the same quality as the original charming version. The great material I had added....lost.
> 
> I really hate updating....
> 
> Lucky me that I wrote this on paper first, but I had changes on this version that will never see the light.
> 
> ....
> 
> Good night, Night Vale.


	19. Chapter 19

\--------------------

 

"Where are you taking me?"

 

"You'll see...."

 

"I can't see, if I'm blindfolded."

 

"Just wait, okay?"

 

"Fine....sigh."

 

Caliborn held their hand as he continued to move forward. When he stopped, he took Johns blindfold off.

 

It was a waterfall. Tall.....sparkling and clear.

 

John turns to Caliborn with a smile and hugged him. Caliborn turned pink at the contact.

 

"Cali, this is so pretty! Thank you for showing me this."

 

"No problem...."

 

They sat near the lake that the waterfall flowed into for a while. Just holding hands.

 

"Here."

 

John turned his head and saw Caliborn hold out something. It was a small round berry with a clear red color. John smiled and took the berry.

 

"What is it?"

 

\------------------------

 

**File Corrupted.**

 

_I'm sorry. The file has been corrupted._

 

"Hi! Um....yeah. This is not good."

 

A girl stands in front of a large screen and sees the flashing warning sign.

 

_Hello, Director._

 

"Hey, Sburb. You can just call me, DG."

 

_Understood._

 

"Say, Sburb. How is the de-corruption going?"

 

_Not good. It will take me a while._

 

"How long?"

 

_About five hours._

 

"Oh, boy......I guess we can do a 'behind the scenes' kind of thing."

 

_Understood. Shall I play the review tapes?_

 

"No, you just focus on that file. I'll have Mr. Signless do that."

 

A taller man walks into the room in a rush.

 

"Thank you, miss. I'll do my best!"

 

The Signless guilds the guest to a theater room with a big screen. On the screen is a Steven Universe episode playing. A few people were watching it.

 

"I'm sorry, but could you watch it later?"

 

They glared at him. He sweated.

 

"Please?"

 

They sighed and left. He thanked them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

_*Ask if he has Chocolate?_

 

[ Yes ]                                                        **[ No ]**

 

_*Ask what he's doing?_

 

 **[ Yes ]**                                                        [ No ]

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"Oh? I'm just going to play  a clip of the actors and maybe some bloopers. If.....I can figure this out....."

 

\--------------------------------

 

**BYE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm updating. Cross your fingers for internet access! 
> 
> : D
> 
> RVB, I wish I was Agent Florida or Sargent Flowers.
> 
> No spoilers.


	20. Chapter 20

\-----------

 

_* The thought of cute people being silly fills you with....Determination._

 

*** You tell Mr. Signless you want to help.**

 

"Really? I suppose you can go find the tapes, while I set up the theatrical 2D motion playing device. Thank you."

 

_* Instead of contemplating why he didn't just say movie player, you run towards the door to go find the tapes._

 

*** You stop.**

 

_*You realize that you don't know where you are going and that you don't know what tapes to get._

 

"Hello, little one. Are you lost?"

 

_*You see a pretty lady blocking your way._

 

"If you are, don't sweater it."

 

*** It's another Sans, you are doomed to a life of puns.**

 

_* You feel your sins crawling on your back._

 

_* What do you do?_

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

[ Fight ]                       **[ Act ]**                          [ Item ]                     [ Mercy ]

 

* Flirt

 

* Joke

 

~~* Talk~~

 

* Insult

 

_\- You select Talk._

 

\-----------------------

 

"Video Tapes? Don't tell me, Dirk was messing with Sburb? After what happened to Sgrub? Alright, the room you need is on the hall to the left and the door labeled **' Video Tapes '**. Got that? Great!"

 

_* You take that information and nodded._

 

\----------------------------

 

"Before you go, want to buy some potions?"

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

*** Indigo**

 

_\- Fills you with Strongness._

 

*** Cerulean**

 

_\- You feel the need to talk like thissssssss._

 

***Fuchsia**

 

_\- You feel bubbly!_

 

*** Purple**

 

_\- MiRaClEs....Honk :o )_

 

*** Teal**

 

_\- H3 H3 H3 Justice speaks for every one >: ]_

 

*** Jade**

 

_\- In darkness you glow._

 

*** Yellow**

 

_\- You are a condescending piece of shxt._

 

*** Green**

 

_\- "Shipping Intensifies" <3_

 

*** Violet**

 

_\- Fills you with hopeless pain._

 

*** Rust**

 

_\- Is a color that's full of Determination._

 

*** Brown**

 

_\- You are scared and a little traumatized._

 

*** Red**

 

_\- You HOPE that's NOT blood._

 

\---------------------------------

 

"Whale, kid? Don't worry, I am a Professional Business Woman. I got these from a.....reliable source."

 

*** The last part sounded shady, but you buy one of each.**

 

"Thanks for doing business with me."

 

*** You had 9996 g and potions is 12 g each.**

 

_* That's.... 9996 - 144 = 9852 g._

 

\---------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	21. Chapter 21

\------------

* You turn back to the pretty lady, but they disappeared.

 

*You are starting to think that she's a female Sans....

 

*From the half shaved head to her piercings and blue eyes.

 

***Not to mention that smile....**

 

*You digress and follow her directions.

 

*You see a tall blonde being scolded by the pretty lady.

 

***How did.....she must be a Sans! She has to....**

 

"Dirk, how are you suppose to show off your brothers coolness, if there is nothing to show for?"

 

"I didn't mean too! I just needed the power supply."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, a promising customer showed up. We'll talk later."

 

*She grinned at you, as you approach.

 

"Hey, kid! You see that guy that left?"

 

*You nodded.

 

"He thinks he's soooo cool. Whale, want to know something?"

 

*You nod again.

 

"He's not, he's a big softy. He's sensitive and insecure. It would be a shame, if a nice guy like that....just disappeared like that, now wouldn't it?"

 

*You got nervous, they are just like Sans.

 

*But you just nod.

 

"His name is Dirk, Dirk Strider. Dumb name, huh? Whale, Dirk has a little brother he loves very much. If anything happened to his brother or his friends....including my beloved nephew...."

 

\--------------------

 

***You inhale deeply.**

 

_*Gulp_

 

\-----------------------------

 

"They would be dead where they stand."

 

* You feel your hair stand.

 

"Whale, no time to flounder about! I have bee's nest to attend to!"

 

*In a blink of an eye, **she's gone.**

 

*You panic, frantically looking a round.

 

*** No one was there.**

 

*You sigh, trying to calm down.

 

***Human.....stay Determined!**

 

_*Go inside the video tapes room._

 

\-----------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	22. Chapter 22

\-----------

***Go inside the video tapes room.**

 

*There's a DVD player and shelves of many different kinds of tapes.

 

*Your phone rings and you answer.

 

 _"Hey, it's me. You know... The crafty business woman? Anyways, I got a friend of mine to hack your phone. She said the code was very glamorous. -_ **_Hey, is that the kid you were talking about?_ ** _\- Yes, Roxy. Now, don't interrupt me when I'm on the phone! Yeesh....anyways....the tapes you need are lables #12577. They come in a pack. That's about it, bye!"_

 

_*How the heck...._

 

*you decide not to think about it and leave.

 

*Back at the viewing room.

 

"You found them? Great!"

 

*The Signless puts in the tapes and you wait.

 

"I will be right back, I'm going to get something. A surprise, perfect for two denominational films!"

 

* You sweat.

 

_*That guy is sooo weird!_

 

* The film begins....

 

\-------------------

 

_"I'm sorry, what was my line again?"_

 

_"Come one Jane! This is the third time!"_

 

_"I know, I know...but....this is just practice."_

 

**== >**

 

_"Dude, not cool! You spilled your self- I mean....Okay, can we do that again? I messed up."_

 

_"HA ha ha!"_

 

_"Hey, you quiet down! Why are you laughing? Cluts."_

 

_"What!? I am not!"_

 

**== >**

 

_"U-Um....do we really have to do this?"_

 

_"Yes, now go!"_

 

_"O-Okay....Hmm..."_

 

_"Wait.....OMG, NO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO ACTUALLY DO THAT!? STOP- Please! MY EYES! My innocent, innocent eyes! It burns, John WHY!?"_

 

**== >**

 

_"John, that's a cute dress! But...I don't think you'll be wearing it. You too, Caliborn. That suit's not like you!....are you listening to me?....Hello? Guys, save the lovey dovey stuff for filming."_

 

**== >**

 

_"H-Hey, No stop! Eep! Kyah~"_

 

_"Hold still~ We'll be done dressing you in a moment~"_

 

**== >**

 

 **[ Suddenly: Signless ]** _"Hello!"_

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

* You were startled.

 

"Look! I have popcorn and water!"

 

* The popcorn is unsalted and no butter.

 

_*......_

 

_* Why?_

 

"If you are wondering, why is this so plain? That is because this is healthier this way!"

 

* You have enough salt for the two of us.

 

*You continue to watch the tapes with the Signless.

 

*Someone walks in the room later.

 

"Okay, um...Mister Signless...and our guest. I am here to inform you  that everything is in tip top shape. If you will follow me. Mister SIgnless, your wife needs you to find your youngest daughter again."

 

_"Again?"_

 

"Yes."

 

"Nepeta..."

 

*The Signless leaves and you stare at the tall, green eyed lady with snow white hair and pale skin.

 

*She has a scar on one of her eyes.

 

\------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	23. Chapter 23

\------------

***She is a lovely lady and you tell her that.**

 

"Oh my, you're very kind!"

 

***She blushes and she made a cute face.**

***She leads you to where you were before. That weird room.**

***She doesn't say anything, so you do.**

 

"What? My name?"

 

***She refused to tell you and leaves you with DG.**

 

"Sorry to make you wait like. But it's okay now."

 

\--------------------------

 

**Connection Restored.**

 

**Programing at full capacity.**

 

**Data cleared.**

 

_Hello._

 

_Would you like to open to last and recently used files?_

 

**Yes     or     No?**

 

_-Yes, has been selected._

 

**Pick a file.**

 

_*11327_

 

_*X_X21_

 

_*13126_

 

_*-[010010]-_

 

**Sorry.**

 

**None of these files can be selected.**

 

**JK.**

 

**Here are the real files.**

 

_*PT_

 

_*CH_

 

_*DC_

 

_*Personal_

 

**File labeled Personal can not be accessed.**

 

**File labeled PT is authorized.**

 

**Opening File...**

 

**Error.**

 

**Try again.**

 

**Opening File....**

 

\------------------------

 

_Sorry._

 

_The file you opened was a trick._

 

_Now, you die._

 

**Click.**

 

**[Sound of soul breaking.]**

 

_Human......Stay Determined!_

 

_You must not die._

 

**Reset?     or       Continue?**

 

**Opening File.....**

 

***You are given the choices again.**

 

***You go straight into the story.**

 

_*Snort._

 

_*Straight....._

 

_*Shut up._

 

\---------------

 

**== >**

 

\---------------------------

 

**Bye~**


	24. Chapter 24

\------------

 

John looks at Caliborn.

 

"I still have that berry. Are you sure I can't eat it yet?"

 

"Yes....."

 

"Okay, well thanks for coming."

 

"It's fine......I....."

 

"Yes?"

 

Caliborn leaned in and held John tightly. They were blushing and looking into each others eyes.

 

"Cali?", whispered John.

 

Suddenly, Caliborn let go like he snapped out of a trance. He left without a word..

 

"..."

 

John wondered curiously about the berry. It's still fresh somehow....

 

\-----------------------

 

**Caliborn's Home.....**

 

He sits in his room and flushes red, hiding his face.

 

"Hm...."

 

He sweats, thinking about what he's done.

 

"I'm so stupid...."

 

**The Red Berry: Information**

 

_It's a special berry that never whither's. It only grows and can be eaten._

 

_No one knows the berries name, only that it's protected by Cherubs._

 

_They grow only in the cherub's garden and only found in the cherub's garden._

 

_Cherub's are hard to find._

 

_It's been said that the cherub will leave the berries unprotected to find a mate._

 

_If the berry is eaten by anything, but the berries guardian, then the Cherub can find them._

 

_After eating the berry, you omit an attractive sent._

 

_If the berry is eaten by a young fertile creature and is ripe for mating._

 

_Then the sent will be overpowering and the longer the cherub is near...._

 

_The more the Cherub's instincts take over._

 

_The sent will only control the Cherub's senses, if the owner of the sent is linked to the Cherub and is willing to it's life mate._

 

_There's a process._

 

_If the one being mated with is submissive, then the one mating with them controls when to mate._

 

_If the emotional state is ready regardless, then the two can mate when they so choose._

 

_For a Cherub to find a life mate, it must personally give the berry._

 

_In some cases, a sacrifice can be given in trade for protection and wealth of some sort._

 

_Sacrifices are only made if the Cherub chooses one._

 

_The proper procedures would be made in those cases._

 

**(Not anything can be a life mate. The life mate must at least have compatibility with Cherub, like a human.)**

 

**== >**

 

John lays on his bed and does nothing. He hasn't been able to do anything since everyone was too busy to talk to him.

 

Dave is off to the city for a contest.

 

Jade and Rose are studying the wild life or rather the carnivorous plants that are said to be here.

 

Jane, Jake and Dirk are fighting and being competitive.

 

Roxy went to the beach for a huge water gun fight/ social gathering.

 

John hasn't seen Caliborn on months.

 

Probably something to do with work......

 

"Sigh~"

 

Then John's computer dings. Caliborn's online.

 

**RedSerpent- Online.**

 

**C- John. Do a video chat.**

 

\--------------

_Requesting Face Chat._

 

_Face Chat excepted._

 

\------------------------------------

 

"Caliborn!"

 

"Hello, John. I've missed you."

 

"Oh? How sweet of you! Thank you."

 

"Of course."

 

"How are things?"

 

"Brighter, now that I can see your face. It's refreshing."

 

"Oh my~ Caliborn, you're so nice!"

 

\---------------

 

**BYE~**


	25. Chapter 25

\-------------

 

**Caliborn POV-**

 

I watch them smile on my screen. They're giggling.

 

_Gog, I want to kiss them._

 

"Ah. Caliborn, you look tired!"

 

Noting the bags under my eyes, I sweat.

 

"It's not a big deal. Don't worry about it."

 

"Oh, really? I wish I could help you...."

 

"You want to help?"

 

"Yeah, in any way I can!"

 

John had a starry smile with a light blush dusting their face. They looked really excited. It kind of had me sweating.

 

"Um....Can...."

 

I inhaled to calm down. With a soft smile, I asked them seriously.

 

"Let's go on a date."

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**John POV-**

 

_Huh...._

 

_What?_

 

\------------

 

**Caliborn POV-**

 

_Shxt._

 

\---------------------------

 

John stared, speechless. Red faced, he tried to form words.

 

"C-Caliborn?"

 

"I had to be non-stop, writing like I was running out of time. Writing day and night."

 

"I g-guess you need to take a break..."

 

" _Please, don't say not to this...._ ", thought Caliborn.

 

"I-I..."

 

John stuttered and felt embarrassed.

 

_Why?_

 

_He's just doing this to help ease his friend...._

 

_He really need this, right?_

 

_Right?_

 

"O-Okay....I'll...."

 

John's heart was fluttering. Caliborn got excited.

 

"Yes?"

 

John couldn't look him in the eye.

 

"I'll g-go on a date w-with you...."

 

Then John shyly looked into Caliborn's eyes.

 

"Cali."

 

" _Gog, They are so cute!_ ", thought Caliborn with hearts showering from behind him.

 

"Great! I-I mean, yeah! How about tomorrow?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

**== >**

 

_May Gog have mercy on your soul._

 

\---------------------

 

**BYE~**


	26. Chapter 26

\--------------------

Caliborn got dressed with a huge grin on his face. John was nervous, he had no idea what to do on a date. 

 

\-----

 

Caliborn then knocked on the door.

 

"Wow, you look beautiful!"

 

John looked a way, blushing. Caliborn smiled softly.

 

"U-Um....thank you."

 

They linked arms together and he led John to a car.

 

\----------------------

 

**(Now, I'm not very good with describing clothes. So, please try to understand what I drew.)**

 

**(P.S. Dress designs are so much easier to draw, than naming them.)**

 

\------------------------------

 

John had a black choker with a blue flower on the side. White inside top without straps with a longer blue outside, the middle is open to show the inside top. The top is connected together with a dark blue jewel in front with a golden....loop? You know...over your head and rests on your shoulders to hold it up? Open upper back. See through sleeves, in a light blue color. The sleeves.... go over the shoulders....kind of like....??? The 'sleeveless top' part rests above the chest and is held up by the 

 

**(You'd have to see what I drew to understand better.)**

 

The inside top stops under the chest and the butt shorts are white with blue lining. Long white stockings that end near the upper thighs. Blue ballet shoes. One strap?

 

**-\/( ' _ ' )\/-**

 

John's hair had been combed down a bit to look a littler tamed. Without gel to hold it, it's a bit....everywhere.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

John and Caliborn are at a fancy restaurant, discussing a play they just saw hours earlier. They sit facing each other. Dimly lit by candles and quiet atmosphere. There were barely anyone in there, mostly likely rented out for the two of them. The only reason there were other people had been because Caliborn didn't want to look specious.

 

"How is dinner?"

 

"It's nice, a bit dry. But that's fine. What did you think of the play's plot?"

 

"Over done, not a single thing had been different than any other romance. The girl couldn't fight, yeah she picked up a sword, but she didn't use it! She had it in her hands for what? Five seconds? Lame."

 

"Eh? I think the maid could have made a better love interest. She at least died for her. That knight kept going on about her beauty for at least ten minutes!"

 

"I liked the villain. He was done well."

 

"The only one that actually cared about his role and he only showed up briefly. Just to died a minute after showing up!"

 

"Does anyone even care about dept? Details? They think that they only need a cheap love story and some drawn out battle will get people to love the show!"

 

"I know! Oh, swoon~ A knight~ I must fall in love, because a handsome face and they can protect me from some guy~ Or, I can't fight~ Being a princess is so easy~ Everything is scary and I can't handle a fight! Faint~ Bleh! Have they never heard of lady knights? Or Jeanne D' Arc? I want a play about Jeanne D' Arc! She didn't let anyone do her job! She got things done and did anyone appreciate that? No! They betrayed her, because everyone else was incompetent! Very tragic."

 

As John continues to go on about The French revolution and The treatment of Indians after the final war with them, Caliborn slips his hand on John's with a focused look on his face. He smiled and gently caressed John's hand. John did not notice.

 

\-------------------------

 

Caliborn holds John's hand as they walk up to his door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a picture of John's date outfit on Tumblr. I think it's one of the best Pictures I actually made my self. Complicated outfits are so hard to describe.
> 
> ( http://dragongirldg.tumblr.com/post/163800176771/im-bad-at-describing-clothes-so-i-used-mspaint )


	27. Chapter 27

\-------

 

Caliborn and John chatted a bit as they walk and Caliborn said something to make John pause. Glancing curiously at him, Caliborn questioned him.

 

"John?"

 

"....Cali....."

 

"Yes?"

 

"You....Did you just say you couldn't stop staring at me? You've been staring at me the whole time?"

 

John looked him in the eye and Caliborn sweated.

 

"Yeah....? Is that weird?"

 

"Not really, but.....you act like this is a date."

 

"This IS a date."

 

John blushed and looked down to the side.

 

"Oh....ah....Caliborn.....I...well....I actually couldn't stop glancing at you....from time to time either....*Cough* You look really nice in your suit too."

 

Caliborn smiled and held both of John's hands.

 

"Me? You are in a designer outfit. Like a beautiful princess or a high priestess, hxll you could pass as a cosplaying sacrifice. Someone of delicate nature and innocence. I feel like I'm sinning just stand next to you. Kind of....want to eat you right now...*Cough* I....thank you.....for being with me tonight."

 

Although the metaphor was strange, John understood what he meant. It was very flattering to hear how important Caliborn is making him out to be. A small smile on his face, he gave a tight hug. Which stopped Caliborn from talking any further.

 

"...You are very sweet."

 

The minute John raised his head to look at Caliborn, Caliborn kissed him softly on the lips. John didn't respond and he did it again. John continued to stare him in the eyes, not responding. The moon lights up John's eyes and he glowed. The urge to kiss John deepened. With a hunger, Caliborn kissed him harder. John found himself responding to the heat. The small sounds he made, edged Caliborn on. Pressing John's back to the door as he fiddled with the handle.

 

Soon, the door was open and Caliborn gave him time to breathe. Panting heavily, Caliborn grasped John's hand and tugged him inside. The slammed shut and he locked it. After that, he turned to John with a look of intensity. Matching steps, they ended up on the bed.

 

\------------------

 

Roaming hands and tugging hair, heavy kisses traveled up and down. Caliborn spares no time marking John's skin. Who had been unable to control his sounds. No matter if he hid his mouth with his hand or not. Caliborn was quite happy with this turn out, he had to grin and stare at John. John tried to maintain his breathing as blurry eyes blink. Flush face and saliva trailing, John quietly whimpers and squirms.

 

Caliborn slips out his phone and takes a picture. Then they go back to more kissing. To busy with focusing on each other to notice the lack of air and hot it is. They pressed and rubbed against each other. Moans, probably coming from both of them, had been the only sounds they made. Didn't have time to....think or stop.

 

\-------------------------------

 

All of a sudden, there was ringing. It came from Caliborn's phone and he didn't want to stop, so he just tossed the phone on the floor after ending the call without answering.

 

\------------------

 

**== >**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	28. Chapter 28

\----------------

 

"Hmm.....?"

 

John slowly woke up, one eye open. He felt weight a round his waist and his back. He shifted. Both eyes open, he stares mutely at the other occupant in his bed. He was red faced as he stared at him sleeping.

 

"Caliborn....", he thought.

 

John slid closer to Caliborn and rapt his arms a round him. John nuzzled him face into Caliborn's chest.

 

"Hum~", John hummed with a content smile.

 

Going back to sleep.

 

Meanwhile, Caliborn was dying. His face was flushed red and he sweated anxiously. He retained his sleeping face while internally screaming on the inside.

 

"Caliborn is so attractive......he he he~"

 

John muffled into Caliborn's shirt.

 

"Crxp, I'm going to explode!", thought Caliborn.

 

John coninued to giggle and be cute, until Caliborn opened his eyes to stare at him.

 

"Good morning, Cali!", smiled John.

 

\------------------------

 

"Ah, good morning."

 

Suddenly, John started to blush profoundly.

 

"U-Um.....Cali?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"C-Can I clarify something?"

 

"Uh......sure...."

 

John seemed bashful and shy about what he wants to say. The grip he has on Caliborn's waist tightens.

 

"E-Even though we went on a d-date....I meant it Platonically!"

 

"What?"

 

John got increasingly nervous. Caliborn could feel John's heart beat faster.

 

"I was worried a-about your well being and....when you asked me out.....I think you misunderstood my intentions."

 

Caliborn squeezed John gently. He could not see John's face, but he knew it was flushed red. If Caliborn wanted eye contact, John would just look a way.

 

"No....I think you misunderstood my intentions, My Dove."

 

Caliborn quietly whispered into John's ear.

 

Making John uncomfortably warm and squeak at the sudden heat.

 

"A-Ah~"

 

Caliborn's eyes clouded slightly at the sound. A hungry he's suppressed, rose.

 

"You have no idea what you do to me...."

 

His hands lower to John's upper thighs. Sending tingles to his body, when Caliborn touched his skin.

 

"O-Oh my....."

 

"From that first meeting, I've never stopped thinking about you."

 

Thinking back to how intimate they were, despite being strangers at the time. Like they had to give into their attraction.

 

Caliborn's hot breath on John's ear made him shiver. Caliborn relished John's reactions. Slipping his warm hands up and sliding them over John's thinly clothed bottom.

 

"Caliborn~", John gave an airy breath.

 

"John......look at me."

 

Just as he was about to, Caliborn's phone rings. Caliborn was unpleased.

 

"I thought I turned that thing off....."

 

He sighed and released John from his grasp and sat up. Briefly looking a round and spotted his dis-guarded phone on the floor from last night.

 

Answering, "This better be good...."

 

Caliborn threatened the caller. He glared. After a few minutes, Caliborn hangs up. He put the phone in his pocket and made sure it was off.

 

He sighed once more before walking back to John with a relaxed smile. He leaned towards John with one knee on the bed.

 

"Let's continue, shall we~?"

 

Caliborn reaches for John, but he flinched a way.

 

Caliborn frowned, "John?"

 

"....", John said nothing.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Neither said anything. Caliborn settled for sitting on the edge of the bed, staring softly at John with a loving, longing look.

 

"C-......Caliborn.....",  John turned a round.

 

The look on Caliborn's face dropped as his heart sped up and his cheeks blossomed red.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Caliborn could not look a way. Not when John looked so.............tempting.

 

A troubled expression, his obsidian hair messed up and deep blue mirroring eyes full of tear drops. Flushed bright, red cheeks, trembling body full of embarrassment. Mouth parted into almost a pout.

 

"Caliborn......I can't think. What are you doing to me?", John thought.

 

Caliborn leaned in for a kiss. It was full of longing and desire. John laid back, unable to handle Caliborn's force. He felt weak. The warmth in the pit of his stomach is unbearable.

 

Caliborn's hold on him had been firm. The sound John made when Caliborn explored the back of his throat drove Caliborn mad.

 

He became even more intense.

 

Giving John time to breath, he attacked John's neck. John couldn't stand the strange feeling Caliborn gave his lower and very sensitive areas, and began to rub his thighs together.

 

All that managed to do was send tingles down his body.

 

Having Caliborn pressed so hard against him, made him feel how excited Caliborn was.

 

"A-Ah! Ha....hmm....st-ah~ oh........o-oh.....yes....."

 

Finally, John was given a breather.

 

"John........I........", Caliborn had to look a way.

 

"Hm?", John was a panting mess.

 

"Oh gog......I can't look at them or I'll..... _Fxck_.", thought Caliborn.

 

Caliborn nose bled when he turned to face John, he then ran a way.

 

\---------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	29. Chapter 29

**\----------------**

 

**== >**

 

Sometime later, Caliborn calls John to thank him for going out with him and to say sorry for running out like that.

 

"It's fine, uh, I mean....I guess the whole kissing thing made it awkward, sort of. For friends, we've kissed a lot...that last time was different and I guess I sort of liked it-I mean! You....I.... ***Clear throat*** I'm use to you being so close and I forgot you have a thing for me....S-Sorry, I'm embarrassing myself, right?"

 

The fact that _"he used his mouth"_ when they first meet was left unsaid and neither of them were ever going to bring it up, ever. Well....Caliborn would think about it from time to time, but.... ***Cough*** never mind.

 

"Oh no! Honestly, I like hearing you talk- I mean, uh, I- ***Fake Cough*** Do you still have the berries?"

 

John looked in his little pouch and there laid a large bright, red berry.

 

"Yes."

 

"Good, because....You can eat it, now.", he sounds serious.

 

"Okay.....Is that all?"

 

_"No, just that I love you and I want to marry you."_ , thought Caliborn with a blush.

 

**== >**

 

After the call ended, John picks up the small bag he carries a round and takes out the berry. The berry glinted in the light of the moon as he turned the lamp off. Rolling it in the palm of his hand for a few minutes before placing it in his mouth. With the sharp edge of his canines, the the berry burst with a tame pop. The juice filling the wet cavern of his mouth.

 

**John POV-**

 

_The berry tasted sweet and...._

 

I feel my body cripple into it self. I, suddenly, feel very warm and began to sweat.

 

_Ah....I feel weird...like I need.....I need something....it's hot....too hot....._

 

Red flushed cheeks and an urge to be rubbed in the chest and touched in places that I never knew I wanted to be touched. It fills my mind with every ache and burn.

 

I lay down with my hands gripping into the sheets. My knuckles white in a tight grip as my body tenses and blood rushes to my abdomen. I shift in any and all positions to ease the feeling. But, with every rub of my thighs....I....

Pained moans and whines erupt from my mouth as I helplessly couldn't move from my spot on the bed. 

 

This took hours and soon, my eyes felt heavy and a drowsy fog settled into my vision. 

 

_It...wouldn't hurt to go to sleep....It pain will....might.....yawn~_

 

**John: Dream**

 

_Connection lost._

 

\-----------------

 

**BYE~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long hiatus....I will be trying to update most of my stories....maybe....probably not. Sorry.
> 
> -\\( '~')/-


	30. Chapter 30

\------------

"Uh...Sorry, I need a break.", said DG.

 

**Shift to intermission?**

 

 **[Yes]**  or   No

 

_\- Has been selected._

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

A girl with white hair and pink eyes sits quietly in a dully colored office. A mix of beige and browns, not something she would have done, but, she had no choice. It was either boring, diluted colors or no colors at all. She sighs in a stressed manner. She picks up a pen and clicks it a few times as she peers down at the paper sitting in front of her. She picks one up and inspects it. Thinking for a moment, before squinting in consideration. Then, she shrugs and continues to do the same with the others as she signs them.

 

She picks up her mug of coffee after some time has past and takes attentive sip without taking her eyes off the current paper in her other hand. The clock on her desk ticking a way without a care. A swift and soft knock or two interrupts the tranquil silence of the atmosphere.

 

"Yes, who is it?", she calls above the quiet.

 

Reaching for the gun placed under her desk and taking hold of it with a firm grip. Waiting for a response.

 

"It's me, Damarah."

 

She seemed to visibly **"relax"**.

 

"Come in.", was her calm and Stern answer.

 

The door opened slowly. A woman with dyed brown hair walks in. Standing, stone faced in front of her desk in the back of the room. A stack of papers in her hands and a mission in mind. Nothing in her eyes revealing her intentions or even a twitch in her perfectly plucked brow. Her voice cold and stoic as the woman herself.

 

"Roxy Lalonde, evening."

 

"Skip the pleasantries.", She said curtly and choppy.

 

Damarah sighed in a seemingly eased manner to lighten the mood.

 

"Alright, I'll keep this short. I need you to sign the _'night owl commissions_ ' funds paper."

 

Slowly, without notice, _"Damarah"_ reached for the knitting needle in her back pocket.

 

"But I didn't approve that fund, why did you come here?"

 

"Honestly, I'm not sure. To get rid of me? No, more like...... **Get rid of you!** "

 

Before _"Damarah"_ attacked, Roxy threw the papers in her face and drew out her gun completely. Never having let it go in the first place. Roxy shot a few rounds in the confusion of the fast pace situation.

 

\-------------

 

**SEE YA!**


End file.
